


Why? Spencer

by redrum5455



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrum5455/pseuds/redrum5455
Summary: The team gets suspicious, after Dr. Spencer Reid keeps coming into work late, changing his look, and not going to class.JJ thinks he has a little dirty little secret,  until she gets weird phone call. She follows hims one night. That unleashes a chain of event's  that will change their lives forever.....
Relationships: Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Suspicion

Emily's P. O. V:

It is Monday morning I was looking out my office window. Spencer thirty day mandatory leave is up. We have had two cases and they have been a lot harder without him. I look at my watch, he should have been here an hour ago. I walked out into the bullpen only to see Garcia holding up a folder from the conference room. 

After everyone gathered (except for Reid) and we start the briefing.

"Three men between the ages of 25-50 were for found this morning in a large field by two farmers who were harvesting their crops for the winter in the Rocky Hills of Boone North Carolina. " Said Garcia as she pointed the Remote at the screen. 

"Their hands were tied behind them and all the victims had been strangled with a piece of a Velcro strap how do we know that because he left the Velcro on to their necks."

"It doesn't look like they have been dead for very long." Cut in JJ. 

"You are right girl wonder, according to the M.E they all had been dead a week. "

"We're they reported missing? " Asked Tara. 

"That the weird thing, they were very well dressed they had their wallets that didn't have any ID, but a boat ton of Cash, but no they were not. "

"Highend drug dealers. " We all turn around to see Reid, who now has his hair cut short again and is wearing a black leather jacket over a Plaid dress shirt with his red Converse. 

"What are you wearing?! Mister sexy pants." Joked Garcia, With a wink. 

" Something new. " He whispered. 

" Ok, how do you know that these guys were drug dealers? " Asked Luke with confusion. 

"I ran in to a few of guy like that, back when I was using. " He said, like it was nothing. 

I was shocked and I could tell that everyone else was to. Tara, Luke, and Matt couldn't help, but stare. 

"You used drugs? " Matt had a look something of horror. 

"I WAS drugged and I couldn't stop." I got up and push him out of the room. 

"STAY! Don't go back in there we will meet you on the plane, thats an order!" I was very angry. 

I went back in there and explain the whole story and lucky for us everyone was understanding. 

We finish the briefing and went to pack are stuff. 

JJ's P. O. V:

What was he thinking?! What if they weren't so understanding. He could have gotten himself fired and what was he wearing. That not Spence, not MY Spence. God, I am going to have a talk with him. 

I rush to the plane to be the first one there. I got out of the car and walk on to the stairs. When I get in the door I am meet with a gun in my face. 

"WOAH! What are you doing!?. " 

Spence sighed a breath of relief. "JJ thank god, you guy shouldn't be here yet, I calculated the time, your twelve minutes early. " 

"Well, your not supposed to point your gun at every person who comes on the plane. " He started to put his gun away. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?! " I asked with Annoyance in my voice. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. " 

" Don't worry about it?! You just pointed a gun at me, you look like you belong in a cop show, and not to mention that little outburst back at the office! "

"I am going through something that you can't help me with." I was getting worried. 

"Spence, you can't keep doing thing that put you and other people in danger. I can't lose you........and These secrets that you have. They do just that. " I had a few tears on my face. He put his hand on mine. 

"JJ, that why you can't know. " He whispered. I look him with fear in my eyes. 

What does that mean?! What happened?! 

We hear more people come up the stairs and we broke a part. We sat down and talk about the case a little more on are short flight there.  
___________________________

After a few days we had determined that the unsub was a woman who's child was sold a bad batch from a highend dealer and she was try to hunt down the right one. Then by a week we had found, Karan Challenge. Her son was give some cocaine that had been tainted and it kill him after he snorted to much. 

Rossi, Spence, and I went to her house to question her. 

"Guy, she already has her next victim. " Whispered Spence in his radio. 

"Ok, we will take the front you take the back, " Rossi said, back. 

"FBI!" I yell as I kick in the door. 

She takes off out the back. "She coming to you! " Rossi yells in the mic as he checks the man's pulse. 

I chase her only to see her and Spence in hand to hand. I can't get a shot. 

"She got a knife! " Spence yells to me. 

I am still trying to get a shot when Spence punch her and knocks her out cold. I have my gun trained on her as Spence bends down to grab the knife she thrusts it forward in his stomach. I shoot her dead. 

"I need a ambulance I have an agent down, repeat agent down! " I have tear in my eyes as I see him fall over. 

"JJ.... I n-need you to b-b-back up." 

I am keeping pressure around knife. "No, you with be a aright. " I was now crying. 

"Wha-atever." He didn't even flinch. He grabs the knife and slowly started to pull it out. 

He started to breathe better. And tried to sit up. Just then Rossi and the EMT arrived. They push me out of the way and got him on a Stretcher.

I called the rest of the team and drove to the hospital. When we got there the doctor was waiting on us. 

Oh, no that not good it should be so quick unless..... Don't think like that he'll be fine. 

"Hi, I'm doctor Cambridge, Dr.Reid is fine it missed his stomach line so it only hit a few vessels and muscle. We are stitching him up and he can leave in a few hours. " He pointed to me. " Miss Jareau I would like to see you. " 

" Um, sure. " I was a little confused, but also Extremely happy Spence is, ok. 

" your his emergency contact is that right? " He was look over a file. 

"Yes, I am? " 

"Right and your the one who pulled the knife out, am I correct? " 

"N-no he... Uh, did that himself. "

He raised his eyebrows. "Really, well....it looks like he knows what he was doing. "

"Huh, what do you mean? " I was very confused now. 

"If he hadn't of pulled the knife out when he did, it would have cut through his large intestines when he was placed in the emergency vehicle. " 

"Wow, well is that all then sir. " 

" Uh, yes and here are a few forms you need to sign. " He handed me a small stack of papers. 

"Ok, thanks doctor. " I was still a little bit worried that Spence wasn't going to be fine for some reason.


	2. Who is she?

JJ's P. O. V:

It has been the two months since Spence got stabbed. He has now shown up late seven times and has made some rude comments that Emily is not to happy about. 

I am scared that he is using. At the same time a short brunet woman has been stopping by looking for Spencer. So I hope this is like how he was with Maeve, instead of drugs. 

It Friday and everyone is packing up to leave. 

"Hey, Lisa's off anyone want to go get drinks with us? " Said Luke. 

"I'm in! I just have to make a phone call. " Said Spence, as he ran out to the hallway. 

That's weird he never gets drink. He always has something to get done. 

Garcia, Emily, Dave, and I all come to. 

I am going to get on the elevator when I heard Spence laughing on the phone. 

"Listen, I wouldn't drink and drive...... Come on.... Yeah..... I know...... I will see you later tonight...... Fine, I will see you when I get home. "

I smile, it has been a long time. He was always Afraid that something bad was going to happen to her, like with Maeve. I just hope she isn't changing my Spencer to much.   
\---------------------------  
We all meet at a small bar call 'The Blue Moon' . We sit in the largest booth they have and we one by one make are way to the bar. 

I decided to ask Spence about this new girl. He was waiting on a drink at the bar so I walked up and sit down beside him. 

"Hey, so I have a question." I say as the bartender hands him his vodka (which is his choice of alcohol after he got out of prison). 

"Shoot." He takes a sip. 

"Who's that girl you were on the phone with earlier? " He choked on his drink and his demeanor changed. 

"Jennifer, what did you hear?! " He was rather harsh. 

"Nothing, just that you wouldn't drive and you would see her tonight. " 

He relaxed "Good."

"Sooo, who is she? " 

"Um, she.... Is a friend. "

"Really, I don't believe people who are just friends go over to the other friend house late at night."

"Ohh,...you think,.....then your right." He looked a little nervous, but relieved at the same time. 

"Don't worry, Spence. I won't tell anyone. " I said, with a wink. 

"Let's... Just go sit back down. "

After drinks I promised to take Spence home since I only had a beer. We drove there in silence. Until we pulled up to the parking deck. 

"Hey, can I just ask you one more thing about her? "

"Um, sure. " He got out of the car and bent down to look in the window. 

"Is, she treating you ok? " 

"Yes, Jayje she is great. " He smiles and walks away. 

while I still had my doubts, I was happy that he wasn't alone anymore. 

Spencer's P. O. V:

That was a close one. I think as walk up my stairs. I really don't like keeping this stuff a secret, but if they find out..... I just want to keep them save. 

I knocked twice then wait and knock five more times,then I pull out my key and unlock my door. 

I see Maggie standing at the giant white board that is now in my living room. 

"Specner, I see it, I know I do. " She still has her eyes fixed on the board. 

She grabbed a picture of a criminal and taped it up. 

"You have been working all day yesterday and now all day today. Sit down and relax. " I pull her on the sofa. 

" Spencer, if I can just find the informant, then he or she, can lead us straight to him."

She was always been so incredibly focused on this case. That she forgets to eat and sometimes sleep. 

" I know, but rest can really help you see thing more clearly. Statistics say that just four minutes of sleep can rest your whole thinking process. " I just made that up, but if it will make her sleep, then I must lie a little. 

"Ok, but wake me up in ten minutes. " She lays down on the couch and falls right to sleep. 

I start to read the board and I noticed something. 

Jake Tyga was the only one missing when the cops were questioning their CI's and Jake hasn't been back for his checks. 

He would know what has been going on in the police department. Maybe he the one who has been tipping the ring leader off. 

I will call The director in the morning, but for right now. I picked up Maggie and carried her to bed and I layed down beside her. 

God, she is amazing.


	3. The call.

Maggie   


JJ'S P. O. V:

It's been about a week and Spence is acting more like his old self and I am getting a little confused. 

How is it that once I find out about mystery girl he. Brakes up with her? 

It's Saturday morning and Will took the boys out to the park. I am on my couch when my phone started to ring. I look at the caller ID, it's Spence. 

I answer it, but before I can even get a word out, a woman started to talk really fast. 

"Listen, I don't, time for small talk. Andy send back up to the Wearhouse we are under fire. I can't see Spencer, I got his phone before he went around back. 

I was like a PTSD, all I could say. 

"Tobias!" 

There was a gunshots in the background before the line went dead. I then started to panic and call the phone over and over while I cried. 

I called one more time before somebody picked up. 

"SPENCER?! "

"Heyyyyy...... Jayje...... What's up. "

It was Spence, but he was out of breath and trying to act normal. 

"Are you ok?! There were gunshots! "

"Um, yes! It was just a..... Movie. I must of butt dialed you. " He said. 

"No, that was 100% real! " I scream. 

"Sorry, still in the movies got to go! "

"Wait, don't hang-"

The line went dead again. I go to call again, but it has been turned off. 

I was about to call Emily, but she'd think I was crazy. So I called Garcia. 

Maggie's P. O. V:

Me, Spencer and Andrew were about to meet with Jake and a few of his goons. We were posing as detectives so he won't get suspicious. Spencer and I would be meeting him and Andy would be working surveillance from the van. 

"Are you ready wonder boy? " I whispered to Spencer. While we geared up in the van. 

"As I'll ever be. "

"Just remember, we are not to engaged, we're just here to collect intell with that big, brain of yours. " Andy said, from the front seat. 

"I Don't get why we just can't wear wires? " Spencer asked. 

"Because they'll be checking for wires. If you can just memorize what they say, it will be fine." I answered. 

"Ok, Mag's, but why are you here? "

"Because I'm your handler, it's my job to keep you safe and if we need to, I can call for backup. "

"Yeah, and I'm here to make sure you guys don't screw up. " Laughed Andy. 

"Your job is to shut up and watch us from the security cameras you idiot." I snapped at him. 

"We're only allowed to carry are issued guns and a fake detective badges. So, please Spence be careful." I whispered so that Andy couldn't here me. 

"You too. "

I have grown fond of Spencer, but we have already talk about it and we have decided that is was best not to. He doesn't want me to lose my job over him. 

I know once this case is over I will be given a new position with someone else and I don't think he would be willing to leave his life for some girl. I couldn't ask him to do that for me and I don't think he would ask me to stay. 

We get out of van and head to the Wearhouse doors, only to be meet by a big ass dude, with long hair. 

"Detective Reid and Detective Morris?" 

" Um, yes. " We flash are fake badges. 

"With me please. " His voice reminded me of Darkvater. 

We walk into this big open area to see three men. They're all waiting on us, and all of them has a big ass guns. 

"Oh, detectives, I have some information for you, but you probably won't like it." Said a skinny Africa America man. 

"You must be Jake I presume? " Asked Spencer. 

"Yes, and you must be Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI! " He said, almost excited. 

"How did you-" I was now getting scared. 

"Doctor here is very successful, I'm surprised you haven't seen his work. " I pulled my weapon. 

"Hey, woah, don't worry about it, I wasn't going to hurt you. "

"You see, my mother is a big fan of you, so I will do you a favor. " He looked a Spencer. 

"I can give you a name, you just have to put me in witness protection." He seemed a little more distressed. 

"If you can put me and my mother in protection, I won't hurt you, you just have to promise me right now though. " 

"Sorry, we can't make those kind of deals. "I said, in a harsh tone. 

"I'll give you the name right now." 

"Then do it. " Snapped Spencer. 

"Jenny Becking. " 

"You will put us in witness protection, now right,.....please!"

All the sudden a shot came through the window. Jake fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head, the other men started firing in the direction of the shot.

Spencer takes off running to the back exit while I duck behind some crates. I see Spencer's phone laying on the ground just few feet away, I know Andy is on speed dial. I grabbed the phone and I don't know which number, so I just press one. 

I tried telling Andy, what happened, but instead of Andy's voice, I just get a woman's voice yelling, 

"Tobias! "

I quickly realized that it's not Andy that I was calling, I looked down to see the ID and it says JJ. 

The men are quickly shot dead and I still don't see Spencer so I hang up. 

The gunfire stops and I look up through the skylight only to see Spencer on the roof of the next building with a body laying next to him.

SWAT team rushes in and I'm met by Andy.

"What the hell man?! "

"I'm sorry, my radios were down I couldn't radio SWAT." 

"That's what your phone for, dipshit! "

I see Spencer are running up from the back of the roof. I hugged him only to feel a vibration in my pocket. 

" I messed up. " I whispered. 

"No, you.....were.....great. " He was out of breath from running on a roof and off of one.

"Not that, I meant. " I hand him the phone. "Instead of speed dialing, Andy, I speeded dialed someone named JJ. "

"shit." He grabbed the from and went outside away from the noise. 

He came back in and his face was a little paler than usual. 

" Well, I'm in trouble. "


	4. The past

Garcia's P. O. V:

I was chillen on the my laptop looking a picture of hot guy and kitten videos when my phone started to ring. 

"Hey Jayje." 

"GARCIA, I NEED HELP, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH SPENCE! " I started to freak out. 

"Ok, JJ calm down and tell me what happened?!" I tried to stay cool and relaxed. 

"He called me there was gun fire and he said it was a movie, but it wasn't I swear it was real! " I now felt better. 

"JJ, he was probably at the gun range again and just didn't want to tell you. " 

"No, but it's not just that, there was a woman who called first she said the were under fire and she was scared and that they needed back up. "

"I don't know Jay, maybe he in a training session at the academy, you know he helps them sometimes. "

"Can you just trace his phone just to were I know he is safe it would make me feel so much better? " She seemed calmer than before. 

"You know I don't like to invade my friends space. "

"Please Penelope.... Just this once? " I know it will make her feel better so I started to hack his phone. 

"Fine, I am doing it now. "

I almost am in his phone when my computer powered down. A message appears. 

Unauthorized person. Penelope Gracia, access denied. 

"What the hell?! "

"Penelope, what's wrong is he ok?! "

"I don't know. "

"What do you mean, you don't know, where is he?! "

"I mean, I don't know his phone is a specially encrypted, if it was just regularly encrypted, it wouldn't be that hard to break into, but I don't even know what kind of software this is! "

"So you telling me you can't track it. "

"Yeah, and not only that is telling me that I'm unauthorized and it obviously showed my name, so someone must have known that I was trying to hack into his phone! "

"So what does all that mean?"

"That mean someone knows my name and knows that I'm the one hacking into it! "

"And unauthorized. unauthorized by whom."

"The only reason I can think of is something higher, like CIA or NSA. Do you think one of them blacklisted him?! "

"I don't know, maybe his marksmanship and he's been in hundreds of casinos that have kicked him out. " JJ had calmed down almost completely. " but, why wouldn't they let us into his phone! "

"Well, I'm black listed too, so maybe they just knew it was me and decided that I wasn't allowed. "

"So what are we gonna do? " I whispered

"Lets have to talk with Spencer, let's go to his apartment and wait on him, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." JJ sounded more mad than upset. 

"That sounds like a plan to me. I mean, I don't have anything to do today." I shut my computer. 

"Ok, see you then, bye."

"Bye, my beautiful friend. "

___________________________________

I arrived at the apartment to see JJ unlocking the door with her key. 

"What are you doing, that's private, don't open that door?! "

"Listen, I come to his apartment all the time, it doesn't matter."

"I still don't wanna go in there. he's not at home. " We walk in and an alarm sounds. 

"Goddamn, he didn't have that last time, why did he put an alarm system in?"

"Told you, now we're gonna get arrested for breaking and entering! "

"It's fine, I probably know the password." she entered a series of numbers before the beeping stopped. 

"How did you know that was gonna work?"

"Spencer is like an old man, he keeps the same password for everything." She said laughing. 

We sit on the couch, but it doesn't feel right, but I don't say anything as I really don't want to know what's under Spencer's couch.

We're sitting there for about 10 minutes when all the sudden I feel someone grab around my throat. 

They are holding me in a headlock, and I can't get out. I see JJ get up and pull out her gun.

"WOAH, what's going on!" I hear someone say from behind me, it sounded like Spencer. 

"Spencey, do you know them. " It was a woman's voice. 

"Of course, I know them. Now let her go! " JJ still has her weapon aimed on the girl. 

"Oh, OH, I am so sorry, .... I didn't know. " She let go and walked a few steps back. 

"JJ, you can put your gun down now, relax. " I got up to see Spencer shielding the girl, with his body. 

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I said, with a bit annoyance in my voice at her.

"Well, my door was open and you were sitting on my couch, I didn't expect you to be here on a visit! " She snapped back. 

"Yeah, but you didn't have to choke me. How do you even know how to do that sneaking up on people, all weird like. "I said, as JJ holstered her weapon. 

"Who are you, by the way?" I asked. 

"I'm Maggie, Maggie Morris. " She shook mine and JJs hand. 

"Well, what are you doing here, Maggie?" JJ said, looking very angry.

"Better question is, what are you doing here breaking into our house?!" They both looked very angry now. 

"Mags relax, she has a key." Spencer said. 

"What do you mean by your house?" I asked. 

"I mean I live here! " 

"Ok, let's just all calm down and I'll explain everything. " Spencer was trying to keep the peace. 

We all sat down and Spencer made us coffee. 

"Maggie is my girlfriend and she lives here, JJ works with me, and she is my friend, she has a key, and Garica, well, ..... I have told you about her. NOW, that's it, that's everything. JJ what are you and Garcia doing here?"

"Well, after the phone call, we got really worried, where were you, really?" 

"Ummm......the gun range. " 

I was flattered that he had told her about me untill I realized. "Wait a minute, Spencer, you got a girlfriend, when did that happened? "

"A few months ago, but that's not the problem here, JJ you can't just come into my apartment, anytime you want, anymore. " 

"JJ see, I told you this is breaking and entering, and he's fine, look, he was just at the gun range, just like I told you." I knew it. 

"Your right, I'm sorry, Spence, I just worry. " JJ looked ashamed. 

"And thank you for worrying about me, trust me, I'm fine, I really am." JJ looked down and nodded. 

"Oh yeah, and Garcia, I'm sorry, I almost strangled you." Maggie really did look sorry. 

"It's ok, I'm sorry, I broke into your house without permission. " 

"It's fine. At least It got my lazy ass on my toes." we all started to laugh.

"Well, thanks for the coffee and it's really nice to meet you. " Said JJ. 

"nice to meet you too. " She smiled at us as we started toward the door. 

"Oh, yeah, JJ, Garcia, please don't tell about the team about this. " 

"Don't worry Spence we won't. " We walked out the the door. 

"See JJ nothing let's just go get something to eat and relax." And we did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spencer's P. O. V:

"You have to be more careful. No more freaking out ok." I told Maggie. 

"I know, I k-" She was cut off by her phone. 

she gasped and looked at me. 

"Spencer, I am being reassigned!"

"What, why?!"

She handed me her phone. 

Agent Morris: I regret to inform you that this case has been Reassigned to a different Team. You shall be released as agent Spencer Reid's handler and Reassigned to agent Milton Dunbar in Moscow. Shuttle will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:55.

" Spencer, what are we gonna do?! I don't want to go! " 

"Hey, it's gonna be ok I promise. "

"How is It gonna be ok, we will never see each other again! "

"Don't think like that, I promise we'll figure something out."

"After I get reassigned, they won't let us ever talked to each other again! "

"Then let's leave, let's go somewhere we can, we will be together, I promise?! " I was rash, but I knew what I was doing. 

"Spencer, I couldn't ask you to do that. Not for me. " She was crying. 

"I love you." I whispered. 

"I love you too. "

"Then let's do it. "

"Ok." 

We both started to lean closer. Are lips met and we kissed. There wasn't anything in the world that could have made it better. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. 

" We should go in the morning make sure we have time for something. "

"Time for what? "

"This! " She kissed me harder pushing me on the wall. 

It started to escalate we had only kissed a few minutes ago and now I was naked and she was sliding off her last piece of clothing. 

I picked her up and took her to the bedroom locked the door.   
___________________________________________

Ok, I would write a sex scene but, the show doesn't have them and its not really that important. If you want one just tell me.


	5. To late

Spencer's P. O. V:

I woke up to find the bed empty. I fell back to sleep and that's when my alarm went off. It's almost 8 o'clock. 

"Shit." I mumble as I rush to get my clothes on. "Mags, do you got your stuff !?" I yelled towards living room. 

When I didn't get an answer, I started to worry. "Mags, you ok?" still no response. "Maggie, answer me. "

I pulled out my gun and walked into the living room only to find no one there. 

I quickly looked around and noticed that everything was gone. From the white board to the notes, everything. 

I went back in the bedroom only to find all her stuff gone to. 

I looked on the coffee table in the living room only to see a note. 

Dear Spencer, I'm going to the shuttle, I know I'll never get to see you again, but I could never take you from your life and your friend. I love you, and I'm sorry for doing this, if need to contact me, here's the number. 

P. S You'll need a burner phone, but I do have a surprise for you. 

950-666-7432

I fell back on the couch with tears in my eyes, I just can't believe that she left me with only a note. 

"I need to get a burner phone." I thought as I race to get my coat on. 

As soon as I was about to open the door, I heard a knock. I looked through the peephole only to see someone I haven't seen in a long time. 

Elle? 

I opened the door. "Elle, what are you doing here?" she looked up with a smile on her face. 

"Hi, Spencer, Suprise, I'm your new handler." She let out a giggle and hugged me. 

I was shocked, but quickly, hugged her back.

"I don't know.....what to say." I said with a small laugh. 

"Maybe, hello, how are you? " she backed away and smiled at me. 

"I mean, you just disappeared we never saw you." I invited her in and she sat on the couch.

"I know, I'm so sorry. " she put her head down and looked at the ground. "After I quit....the CIA, offered me a job and I took it I thought it would be a nice change of once. I had to leave the country, ....I wasn't allowed to see any of you again. " 

"I was sent to Korea, I lived there up until about a year ago. " tears filled her eyes. "After my partner, Agent Lizzie Kanye, was shot and killed. "

"Elle, I am so sorry. " I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"It's ok, I kept up with you guys." A tear streaming down her face as she gave me a small smile and looked at me.

"So then you know about -. " she cut me off mid sentence. 

"Yes, I know about Hankel, the drugs, about prison, you being shot...more than once. I almost came back when my team heard about the anthrax. They were about call us in, Considering how much of a security threat it was." she looked me in the eyes. "And, I know about Meave. "

Tears started welling up in my eyes too. "Can we not talk about that? " Mags just left me and I really wasn't ready to talk about old relationships. 

"You can take the spare bedroom. I got to go out. " I quickly picked up my coat and walked out the door. 

I walked down to the local pawn shop and bought a burner phone. I tried the number 3 times and no answer. 

I went down to local sub shop and sat down as I heard the news on the TV my heart stopped. 

"A government shuttle bus was run off the road today.......6 People were on it.....no survivor." That was all I heard and that was all it took. I ran straight out and into the alley, all I wanted to do is sit down and cry. 

Mags was gone just like Meave and there's nothing I could do about it.

When I signed up for this. I knew that there was no crying. No heartbreak. No sorrow. Because that can get you killed. And I knew I had to move on and continue. 

I wiped the single tear and walk back to my apartment. 

I unlocked the door to my apartment. As soon as I walked in I saw papers everywhere. 

"So, we have to be briefed before we do anything, we need new codes, a way to communicate before we go on our next mission." Elle said as she went through the papers . 

"Uh, What mission? " I was confused. 

"Oh yeah, you weren't informed where you." She handed me a file that said Jenny Becking. "We are continuing the mission, just with new information. "

"Oh, um....ok." I looked down. "It's just that that was mine and Mag's I mean agent Morris case.... It just feels wrong to work it without her." I was hiding my emotions the best I could. 

"Hey, Spencer what's wrong? " She grabbed my face. 

"Agent Morris's shuttle was run off the road.....She's dead, I assume it was targeted." 

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry Spencer. " She let go of my face and grabbed my hand. 

"It's ok, she left me without a word..... I still miss her though." Elle looked me in the eyes. 

"You didn't deserve that." like out of instinct, I leaned down and kissed her. I pulled away suddenly, but she kissed me again. 

I backed up a little. "I'm sorry, we need to get back on the case. " I pulled away and walk around her, leaving her stunned.


	6. The lies

Spencer's P. O. V

It's Monday morning, and I'm laying in my bed. My class isn't till ten and I'm not that concerned about getting up yet. 

We've been working the entire weekend and all I can think about is that I kissed Elle.

Elle.

I mean, I just lost Mag's, what was I thinking? 

Did she enjoy it? 

Did I enjoy it? 

So many questions are running through my mind, when I'm supposed to be thinking about the case. 

I hear moving in the kitchen and then a whistle.

Every morning when we get up, we make sure that we whistle to ensure that no one else is in the house.

I figure it's a good as time as any to get up. So I whistle back and walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Spencer. Did you sleep well?" she asked a singsong voice while she made coffee. 

Since she got here, I really haven't looked at her, she's still is as beautiful as when I met her, just her hair being a little bit longer, her face having a few more wrinkles. 

"Why, yes, I did and you?" I replied while I sat down at table. 

"Um, I'm kind of,...... I'm still not used to sleeping in a new place. " she poured me and herself a cup. 

"Let's see, I think I remember you take more sugar than you do coffee. Am I correct? " she said she poured the sugar in my cup. 

"Why yes, let's see, I if I remember you take yours black." I replied.

"Yep, just like my men, but I do make exceptions. " she winked at me. 

"Oh, really, I hadn't noticed. " I said with a smirk. 

"You know, I don't remember you ever being such a flirt. " she said with a shocked look on her face. "people change, I guess. "

"Not always in a bad way either. " I said, eyeing her up and down. 

She than smack me on the back of the head. 

I then quickly thought about Maggie, I knew what I was doing was wrong and that I had to get out of there. 

"Well, I think I am going to get an early start at the gun range before I have to go class. " I said throwing on my coat. 

"You know, your qualifications are impressive, I remember when you couldn't shoot worth a lick. " She said, grabbing my satchel off the chair. "Maybe you one of these days, you could show me a trick or two? "

"Um....sure I will take you there whenever you like. " I replied, about to unlock the door. 

"Oh no, I wasn't talking about the gun range." She winked again before shutting and locking the door behind me.   
_______________________________________

Walking in the gun range to see Barry in the lock box. "Hey Spencer, long time no see, how long has it been,.... a week? " he said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, sorry. " I said with a sigh. 

"Hey, man, you never look this down, what's wrong?" he said, unlocking the room to the range. 

"I Had this girl and.....she left me." trying to make it sound vague as possible. 

"Bitches man......I"ll Tell you something, after my first wife left me. She told me I was all washed up, so I went out and got a prettier younger woman just to prove that I'm not. 15 years later and we're still together." he patted me on the back. 

"Not that kind of leave Barry. " his face then went to a sad frown. 

"Jeez kid, I'm sorry." He gave me extra ammo. "Here looks like you should let out some of your anger. "

"Thanks."

he walked out of the room I put on my earplugs and glasses and unloaded the clip all to through the center of target. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle's P. O. V

After Spencer left, I decided to go ahead and keep working. Although I'm having a hard time focusing. 

Me and him were having a good time this morning, and then his whole Dementor changed and told me he had to leave. 

Not to mention the other night when he kissed me. It was like he was fighting it. 

I've always like Spencer, I mean like, liked Spencer. He's stood by me after I was attacked and after I killed Lee. 

After I left, I decided to bury those feelings. 

When I was ready to get a new partner, his case fell right into my lap. When I stood at his doorstep it was like those feelings were Brand new. 

But now I thought he would have married JJ and had a little family. I guess he was like me, just not ready.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by text message. 

Agent Elle Greenaway, this is an emergency. Meet me on the corner of Second Street. come alone. DKG

I knew it was a text from the Director. So I got my stuff and ran out the doors fast as I could.   
__________________________________

I see Director Kim sitting at a table in a cafe alone.   
I sat down at the table beside him and look forward before speaking. 

"What's the emergency that we couldn't just meet the office for? "

"I found her." he says as he sipped coffee slowly. 

"Found, who?" I said quietly. 

"Jenny Beckings." I inhale sharply. 

"What are we gonna do? Is she dangerous? "

"First where's your partner?" he said as he slip something under the table. 

"He had a seminar to teach. " I reached out to pick up the paper.

Trust no one. 

I looked around, then looked at him.

"Director what's going on?" 

"Don't worry, it's all on in here." He slid a briefcase over to me. "Don't let your partner see, I don't trust him." 

"Agent Reid, is one of the best agents I've ever worked with. " I was getting real pissed off. 

"You said it yourself, people change."

"How did you-" I looked around again. 

"I've been listening...did you know that Agent Reid had an intimate relationship with Agent Morris?" I was shocked. "I didn't think so. "

"Ok, but what does that have to do with anything? " I said, with hurt my voice. 

"Agent Morris, didn't die in that shuttle bus crash she went Rogue. " I was a little taken back by this. But I knew Spencer wouldn't betrayed me. Would he? "I don't know who's listening, just trust me. It wasn't just Morris working for the enemy. Go back to your apartment pretend nothing happened. "

I started to walk back to my car as fast as I could because I was scared I was going to cry.   
______________________________

I pull up to the apartment. Knock twice, then knock five times, like the code say to always do, then unlock the door. 

I set the suitcase down on the floor and Pulled out my gun. Ready to protect myself from him if I have to. 

"Spencer, are you here?" said as I tiptoed down the hall. 

I then hear a crash in Spencer' room. I then put my ear up to Spencer's door only to have someone smashed through it and land on the wall. 

I looked down to see Spencer on the ground with blood on the side of his head. 

I looked through the mostly broken door, to see young man dressed in all black and in a mask is running at me with the syringe. 

I go to pull the trigger only to find my gun jammed. The guy quickly grabs me and I punch him in the gut. He recovers quickly and pushed me up against the wall with the injector almost at my neck. 

Before he can inject me with any weird fluid, Spencer tackles him to the ground and hits him in the face. 

Spencer starts to lose the fight, so I grabbed my gun from off the floor and unjam it. 

He Gets on top Spencer and start punching him, but once I get a clear shot I pull the trigger. 

I roll the now dead dude off of him and lift up the mask. Spencer then stands up. 

"Andy? " Says Spencer, with confusion and shock. 

"You know this asshole? " I was also confused. 

"Yeah, he worked with us... On...On t-t-the-" Spencer fell to the ground once again. 

I was trying to see what caused him to fall when to see the syringe sticking out of his ankle. 

"Shit, shit, shit. " I mumbled as I worked to figure out what was wrong. 

He then starts gasping for air, so I searched you Andy's coat pocket, to see if I can find anything. 

I quickly see a bottle filled with clear liquid.

Spencer is scratching at his throat. "Do you know what this is?! " I said, freaking out a little. 

He shook his head yes. "Al.....ler....gic." He gasped out. 

He then pointed to his satchel bag. 

I quickly searched through it only to find an epi pen. I Ejected him with it as quickly as I could, and he started breathing better. 

I then Called the emergency line on our landline. Within minutes, a ambulance pulled up. He was quickly taken to the hospital.


	7. Fear

JJ's P. O. V 

It's Monday night and Reid and I normally meet after work if he is not teaching and we don't have a case. 

I had called him a little bit after lunch to see if he was up for dinner with Emily and I. He said yes, so I told him to meet us at Emily's at six and we would pick a restaurant and car pool. 

I pulled up in Emily's driveway a little bit after six. I knocked on her door. She was all dressed up and ready to have a fancy dinner she said. 

I was about to ask we're Spencer was but Emily asked first. 

"I call him and just have him meet us there." I am too hungry to wait and Emily agreed. 

I called him, but got no answer. Twice no answer. 

"How about we go to 'Carson's' and we pick him up on the way. " Emily suggests. 

"Sure, I guess. " I started to remember the last time I show up at his apartment. 

____________________________

We almost there. So while Emily was driving, I was still trying to get ahold of Spence. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder as we put up to the building. "JJ look. " Said Emily in a whisper. 

I see police cars and ambulances parked outside. "Oh, my god. " We pull over and March through the crowd of people. 

"What going on here?! " Emily asked. 

"Sorry, ma'ma, but I am not at liberty to say." Replied a cop that was trying to hold us back. 

We flashed are baggages and he let us in the barrier. "Ok, all I know is shots were fired on the fourth floor, leaving one dead and unknown number injured. "

My heart drops, "That's Spence's floor! " I said as Emily and I run through the cops and emergency personnel. 

We get in the elevator and I inhale deeply. "What if its him Emily? " I asked holding in a sob. 

"Don't think that way, I am sure he is fine. " She said, with a brave face but I could tell she was thinking it to. 

When the elevator doors opened and I almost passed out. They had police tape over his apartment door. Emily covered her mouth with her hand and took my arm to hold me still as we walked froward. 

I could smell the blood and hear the zip of a body bag. I Dropped to my knees when I saw the pool of blood on the floor. I let out a sad sob as Emily gave me a hug. 

I heard voices but I didn't care. I loved Spence, my best friend and the one person I trusted the most. 

I was in shock at least and was probably having a heart attack from the pain I was feeling in that spot. 

I was shaken awake by a voice. "you hear me JJ? " Said Emily, with a smile. " It's not him, he's alive! "

I tried to compose myself, but I couldn't I reached up and gave her the biggest hug and started to cry different tears. Tears of pure joy. 

"What happened, who is that? " I stood up to look in the body bag when all of the sudden all of the personal including us were being pushed out by a small group of people. They said something to one of the detectives and he quickly got everyone of his people out. 

"We're with the FBI. " Said Emily angry that know one was telling us anything. 

"Sorry, but you too. " Said a woman in a black suit. 

We were going to protest more until I got a call from Spence. "Oh, thank god are you, ok?! " 

"What? "

" We're at you apartment and there is a dead guy in a body bag, do you really have to ask." I said, very angrily.

"I am in the hospital, someone broke into my apartment we got into a fight but I got the upper hand and shot him." I was concerned. 

"Well are you, ok? How bad was it?" Emily was listening and grab the car keys. 

"Concussion, a broken pinky, and some brushing other that that I am fine. " He made it sound like this was just a walk in the park. 

"We're calling the team. Be there in a few minutes. " I hung up before he could protest. 

__________________________________

When we got to the hospital, we were already meet by Tara, Dave, And Pen. 

"Is he ok, they won't let us see him?! " Said Penelope.

"He is fine, I talked to him on the Phone. Just some minor injuries." Tara and Pen both sighed in relief while Luke (who had just got there) and Dave both stop pacing. 

I then walked up to the front desk "hi, um,.. I am looking for Dr. Spencer Reid's room? " 

"I'm sorry, what is your relationship with the patent?" 

"Jennifer Jareau, I am his emergency contact." I handed her my ID.

"Sorry, can't let you see him will out proper Identification. "

I was now worried. "Is everything, ok? "

"The patient is fine, it just miss Greenaway was very clear about who can see Dr. Reid." I froze at this. 

"Greenaway, as in Elle Greenaway? " 

"Yes, ma'ma." I was happy and in shocked. She hadn't seen us in years. What made her come to see Spence now? 

I pulled out my phone and called Reid.   
__________________________________________

Spencer's P. O. V

After my lecture ended around one thirty, I decided just to go home. About half way there I get a call from JJ asking if I would like to meet her and Emily for dinner. I went ahead and excepted the invitation. 

After I hung up I looked through the back widow only to notice that the same car had been following me for 13.7 miles. 

I thought I was just being paranoid. So I pulled over and waited for the car to drive up the busy street. After it was out of site I went back to the apartment. 

I opened the door, but Elle wasn't there. "Thank god! " I thought as I go into my bedroom and lock the door. 

I sit at my desk in the corner of the room. I then look out my window only to see it's been unlocked. 

I pulled out my weapon as I here the knocks and then the door open. I go to warn Elle, but someone grabbed me and slammed my face on the wall. 

I upper cut him, he backed up and then rushed me and I went through the door. 

I blacked out for a second, but I was able to get up only to see him attacking Elle.

I tackled him and started to punch him. He kicked my off and got on top of me. He punched me five or six time before a gunshot went off and he was dead on top of me. 

I was still recovering from the blows, but I got up only to see Elle lift up his mask to reveal. 

"Andy? " What the fuck. 

I felt a little light headed. 

"You know this asshole?!"

I tried to answer the best I could but my throat was very dry and closed up. 

I hit the ground and it was like all of the air in me was gone. 

"I am having an allergic reaction." I thought, trying to breathe the words out. I point to we're my epi pen is. I feel the needle enter my leg. I started to feel better right away, but I then passed out.   
______________________________

When I woke up I was in a hospital room. I look over to see Elle in a chair reading. 

"Hey, how are you feeling? " She asked, as she put her book down. 

"Fine, just a little sore. " 

"Good, you gave me quite the scare. " She giggled awkwardly. 

"Sorry, But statistics do say for every 1% of hospitalizations for allergic reactions there is a 0.1% chance of it being fatal. " 

"That is still to much of a chance for me. " She stood up and walked to a case in the corner of the room. "Now let's get down to business. " 

I nodded in reply. 

"Well, the cops were called from one of your down stairs neighbors... So that's fun for us." She said sarcastically. 

"Does that mean a cover story? " I asked. 

"Yes, there was a home invasion you fought the guy and won. There was no allergic reaction." I nodded as I reached for my phone. 

"JJ, has called seven times. " I called her phone. "Good time to try it out. "

After I was done explaining she said she was calling the team and then hung up. 

"No one is allowed up here unless there with the agency." Elle, was very strict. 

"Not even JJ? "

"No, I can't let someone else try to kill you. I mean, you know Agent dipshit back there was after you and only you." 

"I know, but it's JJ." I said, with pleading eyes. 

"Fine, but only JJ. Just because I know I can take her in a fight" She smiled at me. 

"Ok." I smiled back.   
_______________________________

We sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other until she spoke up. 

"I really was worried about you." She grabbed my hand. 

"Thats part of the job, right? " I smiled sadly. 

"I care about, you Spence, you're not just part of the job to me.... Maybe I care a little to much. " I start to move closer to her and her to me. Just then my phone started to ring and we broke apart. 

"Hey, Jayje, you on your way?" 

"Um, they won't let me up.... Weird question but is Elle with you?" I didn't know what to say. 

Elle nodded to me. 

"Yeah, its crazy she just stopped by, said she was passing through Virginia and wanted to see me. She showed up about ten minutes ago. " I was sure she wouldn't buy it. 

"She told staff not to let anyone up. " 

"I told her to say that I am a little looped out on meds. You can come up if you want, but I am not supposed to have many visitors until they question me again. " 

"What about, everyone else? " She sounded like she wasn't believing me. 

"I am fine, just tell them to go home. You guys have to work in the morning. "

"Ok..... But you better except that Garcia is going to be here first thing tomorrow. " 

"Ok. See you in a minute. " I hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Unknown P. O. V

I was counting crates when I heard Jenny taking. "We need that agent out of are way! "

"Why, What makes him so special? " Asked Tony. 

"He's a smart man, but we can't turn him and that makes him dangerous!" She screamed. 

"I could snap him in half. " Tony, acted like it was nothing. 

"As well, as that is. You can stand being the dumbest person in the room. " 

"So, this is personal? " He asked. 

"I know I am smarter, but I need to make sure he's out of the way to wear other people are sure of it to! "

I walk out from behind the crates. "I'll do it."

"And who are you? " She asked. 

"Maggie Morris ma'ma. " She seemed surprised. 

"What makes you think you can kill the great Dr. Reid? " 

"Because he loves me and I love him. As they say if you love someone let them go.....to hell of course." I smiled

"I like you, get it done. " She walked out of the wear house without another word.


	8. Running

Spencer's P. O. V:

In a minute, someone knocks on my door. "Come in, JJ."

As soon as she walks and she notices Elle in the corner. "Oh my God, where have you been? " JJ pulled her into a hug. " It's Been almost 13 years?. "

"Traveling." she said, harsh tone as she pushed her off.

JJ quickly turned her attention to me. "Spence, I was so worried...What happened?" she sat down in the plastic chair beside me.

"I was sitting in my room, he jumped me and I fought him, got the upper hand and shot him. "

"Emily and I went to your apartment when I saw the blood on the floor and the body in the body bag, I thought.....I thought the worse." she put her head down to her, I wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, right. " Elle mumbled.

"Is there something wrong? " JJ looked at her with anger.

"So you were just at his apartment, wow, right place at the right time, I guess. " she rolled her eyes.

"You disappear on us and just pop back into our lives and......I'm the problem?! "

"JJ, she's just worried about me." she turned her attention back to me.

"Well, I am too. " she then wrinkled her brow and confusion.

"What? "

"Um....Where was Maggie when this happened? "

"Maggie......she uh.....she left. " she gave me a sorry look.

"What happened? "

"I Guess, you don't decide when a relationship starts to crash and burn. " I let out a small sad giggle thinking about the Suttle.

"I'm sorry. " JJ looked sad but angry at the same time. "I will kick her ass. "

"It's fine,I knew it would not last." I smiled at her comment. "JJ, you should get going, I bet, Will and the boys are waiting on you."

She smiled and nodded at me. "Feel free to call if you need anything,....and I mean anything." she pointed finger as she got up out the chair. "See you around, Elle? "

"Sure."

"Bye Spence, feel better soon. "

"Bye, tell the boys, I said hello. "

"I will." with one more piercing look at Elle, she left.   
_________________________________

I look up to see Elle leaning against the wall. "Hey, what was that?! "

"What was what? " she sat down where JJ was sitting.

"I mean, treating JJ, like a criminal. " I gave her a face of disapproval.

"I don't know, Spencer maybe she is. " I was very shocked.

"You can't be serious,...it's JJ. What else was going on? "

"What's going on is there could be people hunting you down right now, and I can't trust anybody! " I could tell she was lying.

"Elle? Don't lie to me. " she took a deep breath.

"I don't like the way she looks at you. " she didn't look me in the eye.

"What do you mean? " she turned her head to the side, still refusing to look me in the eyes.

"She still looks at you the same way she looked at you when I first met you guys........ And you still look at her like that too. " It took me a minute, but I realized what she was talking about.

"You think.....I'm in love with JJ? "

"I know your love each other." she seemed so sure of herself.

"You're right. " She was a little shocked by my answer.

"I-I am? "

"We do love each other......We're just not in love with each other. " she seemed to relax at this.

"Really? "

"Not only, she married with two kids. She has always been my best friend and I love her, but I could never be in love with her......." I sighed.

"A Few months ago, we went through a conversation and she told me the truth....... She loves me....... And I loved her...... But it could never go back to the way it was....... And I would never want it to. "  
She smiled and leaned close to me.

"I'm glad to hear it. " I put my lips on hers and the whole world fades. I tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away.

I Open my eyes only to find a tear running her down a cheek.

"I...uh,...need to tell you something. " she looks at me as if I was about to hurt her and she was scared.

"I can tell you this now because, I know that you can be trusted......... It wasnt my choice. I swear to you, Spencer,....I wouldn't do anything......To hurt you, because......because I love you. " her voice was breaking.

"Whatever it is, I promise it won't be that bad." I knew you had to lie with this job.

"I'm sorry, But Maggie's alive. " I let out an involuntary gasp. "She crashed the bus and she went rogue. "

"No, no, no, she wouldn't do that." I was shocked and didn't want to believe it.

"Director told me multiple agents were working for this Jenny Becking's, and that's why Andy attached you tonight he was with her. The Director thought you were working for her, but clearly not."

It was like something in me snap from all the betrayal and all the heartbreak. All I wanted in that moment was revenge.

"I'm gonna hunt Jenny down and kill her. "

I pulled the Ivy out of my arm and got up. Elle, grabbed my wrist to try and stop me, but I pushed her away. I grabbed my patient back off the table before marching out of the room.

"Sir, you can't leave. " Said a guard that stood in my way, so I punched him.

"She did tell me it wouldn't be easy. " The guards stood up and pointed a gun at me.

Elle pulls her weapon, while I pull my gun out of my patient bag.

"Who are you? what are you doing? " Elle asked the guard who just Cocks a smile.

"Name's Tony, Jenny says, hi. " he looks at me. "Or should I say time to die. "

I pulled the trigger. "I don't have time for remorse right now. " Elle, was shocked.

The alarms in the hospital go off. Everyone is being evacuated, which gives me a perfect opportunity to escape.

"I'm going off the grid, you wanna come with me that's fine or you could stay here? " I asked Elle who just smiled.

"Sounds dangerous, sounds kind of sexy. Why not, can't trust the government anymore. " While everybody's going down the stairs. We use the elevator and run through the fire escape.

Once outside, Elle turns to me. "So we're not trusting anybody,......We're hunting someone down,........ And cutting off contact with the world? "

"That's the plan. " I started to rethink my decision.

"We'll talk about the hunting down, but other than that I'm golden. " she said laughing.

We ran the parking deck and got in my old Volvo, so that the couldn't track us. Pulled out as fast as we could, and I knew exactly where to go.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JJ's P. O. V

I'm in the parking deck considering going back inside.

I know he said he's fine, but Elle is there and I don't know if I should be worried or not. I decided, (considering the last time I worried) to just let him make his own decisions.

I put my keys into the ignition and I hear the hospital sirens going off. I rushed to get out of my car. I run half way up the platform, only to remember my ID was left in the car. As I'm running down, I see two people dashing towards parking deck C.

One of them is in a hospital gown. As I get closer I notice something.

Is that Spencer?!

I follow them but stay a far enough distance to where they won't notice me.

I see them hop in his car and go to drive away. I quickly run back to my own car, hoping to follow them. As soon as I get in my car, I tried to call Spencer only for it to go to voicemail. I pulled the car out of the parking deck as fast as I could, showing my badge to ensure that I could get it out safely.

I stay about 3 cars behind them on the interstate. I hope they don't notice me, but they seem to be swerving more than they should.

They quickly pull off at an exit and drive another 15 miles down an abandoned highway.

I start to see familiar road signs so I know where they're going.

Since I do, I go ahead and fall back to where I won't be in their field of vision. I pull over on the side of the road and call Will. I hope he'll listen to me.

"Jayje, where are you? Wouldn't think you'd stay out this late on a Monday. " he said in his New Orleans accent.

"I'm sorry, Spencer's house got broken into he killed guy, it was a big thing, but thats not what I am worried about." There was silence on the phone for a few seconds.

"You're not worried 'bout that? " He sounded confused.

"No, what I'm worried about is the fact he broke out of the hospital. " There was a few more seconds of silence.

"Um,....JJ where are you? " he asked, concerned.

"Following him on the road. Right now, we're on hightway 77."

"Oh, ok.... Is the team with ya? "

"No, just me, and don't call them either, Will! "

"I wasn't going to. Just be safe and tell me if he's ,ok."

"I will, love you bye. "

"Love you too, bye. "

I pulled up to a place that I haven't been in almost 5 years. Doesn't look like it's been taken care of well, but who would want to go in there?

I wonder if they got the blood stains out? I opened the front door Gideon's cabin.

As soon as I stepped in, a bullet flies right past my head. "Don't move. "

"Elle, it's just me. " I said with my hands up.

"I know, don't move. " I turn around slowly.

"Elle, just put the gun down. I promise you, she wouldn't kill me." what?

I hear a gun being put on safe. I turned to face them. Spencer was slipping on a shirt and pants.

"Ok, what the hell is going on. No more lies, Spencer, all I want is the truth! " he looks at Elle, who shakes her head no before he looks back at me.

"Jennifer, I can't tell you. " I see Elle go over to the window and look out of it.

"You can't or you won't Spencer?" I made sure he knew I was serious.

He looks around before looking back at me. "Ok, but you can't tell anybody.......or they might end up dead. " I froze.

"Reid, No." Elle whispered to him.

"It's fine, I trust her. " I smiled at the fact that he trusted me, but I still was quite terrified.

"First thing you need to know is it hasn't always been this way. About a year ago......I was doing one of my lectures when I was approached by Three men who were working for the CIA. They offer me a job position. I wasn't gonna take it until I figured, that my mom needed more help, and I wouldn't be able to pay for it without another job. I would get paid good money. I didn't worry until they started giving me, assignments. I didn't know they were gonna do that, They said it just be paperwork........Maggie wasn't, my girlfriend, she was my partner. Up until a week ago,..........that's when she went rogue. So they sign me new partner."He pointed to Elle.

"The case that we're working on had gone way to far. Director Kim Gaw figured out that a lot of the agents in the CIA could be working for this woman. Her name is Jenny Beckings. My Old partner, she was working with her the whole time. That wasn't a home invasion.........It was an assassination attempt. He injected me with a drug to have an allergic reaction, but I got to the hospital in time..........He was my friend, the man who tried to assassinate me, his name was, Agent Andy Torrent, he was a good man, I thought. Lot of people, I thought we're good people are not, so that's why we came here too be off the grid, away from any government." I was shocked this whole time he was just lying to me.

"How did you find us anyway? We ditched our phones a while back. " Elle, asked.

"I saw you running out and I followed you. I knew where you were going." They both had worried looks on their face.

"Do you know if you were followed?!" Spencer, asked me in a rushed tone.

A gunshot can through the window. I duck down as fast as I could only to Elle with a bullethole in her arm.

Spencer, yelled, stay down to me. He then stood up at the window where they could see him and then ran down the hallway.

"Over here! " he said raising his arms.

I quickly call over to Elle to see if she's OK. She puts her thumb up and crawls behind the sofa with gun in hand. I pull out my gun and started to crawling to where Spencer is.

I get to the back bedroom, I see him with a sniper rifle. "Spence, what are you doing? Do you even know how to shoot that? "

He pays me no attention but instead screws on the silencer. He busts out the side window. He uses the gun to scope out the area.

"Got them, one in the tree, one on the ground. " I look around scared and a bit impressed.

" Take the shot, dammit! "I hear Elle call, from the living room.

I hear four shots fired.

"They're down!" Spence holds his thumb up in the air.

I started laughing , relieved that I wasn't about to die. I holster my weapon and stand up.

He starts to put away the rifle and I go to check on Elle only to have the door be busted in.

The man standing in front of me is holding his gun right at me before he fires. Another gunshot up goes off and he falls to the ground. I see a Elle with her gun aimed at him.

"Don't worry, I think he missed. "I said, checking myself over.

"He wasn't aiming for you. " I turn around see Spencer clenching his stomach, he then falls on his knees.

I run over to him while Elle recovers.

"W-we got to get him to a hospital!" I scream at Elle but she only shakes her head.

"We got to sew him up here, then me and him we gotta leave." sounds like she was knew what she was doing when she examine the wound.

"What do you mean leave!? "

"We can't stay here, JJ. " Spencer mumbled.

"We can't just sew you up here! "

"We can't go back, and I do have a 25 percent survival rate." he tried to laugh, but he winced.

That didn't make me feel better.   
_______________

"After I'm done with him, you mind sewing me up." she pulled out a suture kit from a backpack.

Had a few tears running down my face because Spence was getting paler.

"So are you ready?" She asked him as she went to the first stitch.

"Better do it now, or I won't be doing it ever." he made us both sigh.

As soon as the first stitch went in he grabbed my hand as hard as he could and tried not to scream. "You can't......let me pass out.......I might not wake up,........got it JJ.....hit me if you have to. "

I started to cry and and I see a tear or two running down Elle's face as well.

Every time she pulled a stitch, he grabbed my hand harder until eventually he stopped.

"You Can't go to sleep.......Spence....Spence, wake up Spence, wake up please, wake up." I cried. Elle then slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

"What you weren't gonna do it?" she said pulling last stitch.

He groaned and opened his eyes. "please, tell me it's over? " Elle and I both smiled.

"Yeah it's over." we helped him over to the couch and layed him down.


	9. Making Death

JJ:P.O.V

Elle looked at me "So, are you ready to fake our deaths." Said Elle, as I patched up her shoulder.

"What!." Looking at it with a shocked expression.

"Not you Jayie, just Elle and I." Said Spence, in a very strained tone.

"Listen, I know it's not ideal but we'er going to have to figure out away for them to find not us." Elle said. As She Shrugged her shoulders. "And us being dead, seems like a pretty good option."

"But you can't ,.....I mean how are you even going to pull that off?!" I was Trying to talk them out of it.

"All we have to do is drag two of those bodies in the house blow it up and CIA will cover the rest." Spence was talking like it was nothing."This has always been The Back-up Plan."

"What are you talking about?" I said, it in almost a whisper.

"Jennifer, why do you think I've been such an..... asshole to everybody?"

"I don't know, because you got a cool, new job and thought everybody was lower than you?"

"No, because I wanted to make sure that if this day ever came.......you might hurt a little bit less." He said, looking guilty.

"That's not what acting like a dick did, it just made us worry." I was pretty upset with him.

"If you faked your death what will happen.... are you just going to make everybody think you're dead....... and run away like a coward........you cannot just go around pulling Emily's on everybody...... they will look into the Spencer they won't just let this pass and forget about you."

I had Tears springing in my eyes. "They'll miss you .............I'll miss you."

He looked at Elle then back at me. She gave him a quick nod. "You can tell everybody that sworn into the team. If they're civilians like Morgan, hotch, and the teams family's leave them out of it, okay?"

I was upset. I didn't know what else to do. So I not nodded slightly. "What about the boys, your mom, Jack, Hank,..... they're just going to think you're dead."

A tear slid down it's his face. "It's the way it has to be."

"How do I tell them, that you're alive." I said wiping my face.Elle grabbed something out of a backpack.

"Give this to director Kim that the CIA he'll take care of the rest. This is my unofficial , Will. This is the one that states in an emergency, that I'm not dead, but all of my assets need to go till I can come back or......"

"Or what Spence?" He looked down for a second.

"I'll be blunt, most of the time when someone does this, they don't come back...... When someone finds that you faked your death you become number one on their hit list because they know you're running from someone else." This plan scared me now more than ever.

Elle put her shirt back on. " we'll Talk about this later but right now we need to get some of these bodies in here."

She nudged me up. Spence was about to get up, but she put her hand on his chest. "You don't need to do any heavy lifting quite yet. JJ and I will get the bodies in the house you get the stuff together."

"I don't know if I can...." I was a little shocked on how calm they were being.

"Okay, JJ I know you probably aren't comfortable moving bodies, so how about you find some gasoline." Elle gave me a smile.

"Yes, gasoline I can do that." We went outside and I saw one body hanging over a tree and one on the ground.

"Nice, this one on the ground is female guess we only need one considering there one already in the house." She sounded kind of excited as she picked up the dead women's feet.

I ignored her and went straight to the shed out back. I was looking around maybe 10 minutes before I found two five gallon containers of gas. I was about to walk out of the shed when the initial shock finally wore off. I dropped them both and took a long breath before letting a few small tears slide down my face I picked them back up and walked into the house.

"I got Miss assassin lady in the back room and I took the man out of the tree and threw him in the creek." Said Elle, as soon as I walked in the door.

"Good now let's douse this place." Said Spence , with the backpacks over his shoulder still clenching his side.

They're about to cover the place in gasoline when Elle stopped. "hold on, I'm forgetting something."

she ran out of the room and grab the suitcase then ran back. "Ready."

We covered the entire place with gasoline even the bodies we stopped outside of the door. Elle through a match and we ran a far enough distance to not get burned.

We watch the sun come up over the burning house. I knew that everything was changing, that I wouldn't get to see Spence every day at work, and that it's all my fault this was happening. I cried Softly as fire trucks showed up.

We walked to my SUV a safe distance from the house. "This is it, huh,........ when am I going to see you?"

I really started to cry.

"I don't know. Maybe never." he handed me a slip of paper."You're going to have to burn that after you read it, sorry."

I opened it and it had a number and two names on it.

"That number is to a burner phone. I will call the first Friday at every month and I should answer if I don't......I'm dead." He started to cry to.

"That name on top the one you'll need to get to director Kim the one on the bottom only use in emergencies....... dangerous emergencies."

We see more vehicle start pull up. "I got to go I love you, tell the team I love all of them.... I'm so grateful for what they've done for me." Without a second word he ran towards his Volvo with Elle hot on his tail.

"Spence!" I screamed but he was already driving away.

I whispered under my breath. "I love you too."

I quickly drove to the CIA headquarters and dropped off the packet that spence gave me. The director gave me apologetic look before saying that he'd be in touch.

It was almost time for work. This is going to be the worst day of my life I got into my SUV and cried the whole way there.  
_________________________________

I pull up in the parking deck of Quantico. Before walking in I take a few deep breaths. In the elevator I let one more tear slip down before I put on a smile on my face and walk in.

As soon as I walk in I see Garcia running down the hall. "JJ, thank God, I went to visit Reid in the hospital. They said they were on lockdown last night and he wasn't there this morning!"

"Emily's been on the phone with them for the past 30 minutes but they haven't told her anything." I was holding myself together.

Just then Tara came running in from the bullpen. "Guys need to see this!" Direction to the bullpen to see everybody staring in the directions of the TVs.

"House fire killed two people this morning around 6:30. supervisory special agent Dr. Spencer Reid, Ex supervisory agent Elle Greenaway were found dead in a small cabin off Route 77."

Everyone in the bullpen stopped even the people who weren't on the team. "NO, that's some kind of hoax. why would they be there that's not right." Cried Garcia.

Emily's phone rang. She was so shocked that she didn't even say hello.

Tears spotted her eyes as she dropped her phone. She was so full of emotion that she didn't answer she just shook her head.

I was finally able to let the out the emotions I was feeling this morning. I watched everybody else become stricken with grief, but I cried I had no one to grieve yet, but I cried.

He was my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I know he's not gone completely but it still scares me. I won't get to see him talk to him, or touch him and that petrified me to the Core. I know I can't live without him, but that what i will have to do.

I was so caught up in my emotions. I didn't even notice man in the all black suit calling us into the conference room by name.

"Come on, Jayie." Said Matt, with his hands on my shoulders leading me to the conference room.

Sat down and looked around the room Rossi looked angry, Emily and Garcia we're crying even though Emily was trying to keep a strong face, Luke look quite upset, but I don't think he understood the extent situation, and Matt and Tara just look like they haven't processed it yet.

No one had really spoken a word until Emily Finally Found the courage to.

"You wanted us here director what for? You could have done this another time we just lost one of our team members!" Everything started to come into focus it was director Kim in the black suit.

He looked over at me."Agent Jareau."

Everyone gave me a look as I stood up at the table. I took a deep breath.

"Reid's alive,... he's is Not Dead." I said, calmly.

Both Rossi & Garcia answer the same time. "WHAT?!"

I stepped back and let director Kim explain. I zoned out for a few minutes. By the time I realized everybody was crying from relief and joy, Garcia had actually given me a hug.

"So, how are we going to catch the son of a bitch to where he can come back out hiding?!" Said Rossi.

"You're not." The director snapped.

"No one is. As far as anybody else knows, he's dead. no one in your agency, no one outside of this room is allowed to know. So nothing. No calls, no files, looking into this is strictly prohibited." We all nod in agreement.

"Romantic getaway went bad, that's it, hospital records were deleted from his files he was never there."

"Tell ex-members, tell your husband, and your wife , he's dead."


	10. The funeral

JJ's p.o.v

It's been two weeks and today is the day of "The funeral."

And the hardest part about the whole ordeal was trying to explain it to Will and the boys. I know it wasn't supposed to but I let Will know, considering the phone call I made while on my way to the cabin. the boys however that was a different story I couldn't let them going around telling them their friends that Uncle Spencer was was hiding from an drug ring.

After I told Michael he didn't quite understand but Henry understood perfectly that is Uncle Spencer was never coming back. I Let him have the rest of the week off from school and he stays in his room and cried.

I wasn't going to take them to the funeral considering how young they are.

The next hardest thing was telling Aaron and Derek. Emily, put me in charge considering she thought I could deliver the news the best.

When Hotch answered I was honestly surprised, I didn't think he would. When I told him, I couldn't hear anything on the other line, but I'm not doubting that I will see some tears from the Stone Face man at the graveyard.

Derek on the other hand was the complete opposite I heard some crying then something breaking.

They knew both Elle and Spence, it was something that could ruin someone, hearing that they lost some of their closest friends.  
_____________

When Will and I pull up to the church I see Garcia leaning on the hood of her car. I told Will to go inside and I'll talk to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Am I okay? ..... No! of course I'm not okay we're just acting like this is normal, we're doing the exact same thing we did with Emily!"

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can do it ,.....I don't think I can pretend that he's gone, that THER'EY gone." She wiped her face smearing some of her makeup. "I saw Derek and Savannah .......he said he wants to be reinstated. He said there's no way Elle and Reid would have just gone out there without a reason."

I was speechless but at the same time understood why. He lost a little brother. Morgan, knows better than to believe that washed up story.

"JJ, we can't let him be reinstated......There's no point, and it would just hurt him and his family.......He needs to be there for Hank." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Garcia, he will be. I'll take care of it." Just then Hotch pulled up and he had Jack with him.We haven't seen him in over 4 years. 

"I'm glad you came." I said as I gave him and Jack a hug.

"I wish it was under better circumstances."

I just nodded at him. "Wow, Jack you've grown." 

"He stopped by, you know,.....Uncle Spencer. On a pretty regular basis, I might add." Jack said, with a sad look on his face.

"Jack, not now." Said Aaron, I was a bit taken back by this considering the fact that I didn't even have his address.

"We never even saw anybody else and it just so happens the family that i did see is dead and you're telling me not now?!" Jack then walked into the church.

"He hasn't fully process what happened to be honest neither have I." Aaron looked at his feet. I could have swore I saw a tear, but I wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I understand." He pulled out a piece of paper.

"I know I didn't call or anything , but is it okay if I read this during the service as a farewell?"

"Of course." I gave him a sad Smile as we walked into the church.

There are a lot of different people there. Some of them, I haven't seen in ages. Alex was there and Kate I didn't see Ashley, but I know I got a card from her. There were some people from previous cases we worked on, probably attending as a thank you. I saw Spencer's mother there, but she was confused thinking it was one of her friends funerals. It put a few tears to my eyes. She didn't even realize her son was dead or that she even had a son.

I saw Derek in the corner of the room so I decided it would be a good time to confront him.

I found him staring at one of the photos of Reid in the room.

When I walked up behind him, he just rapped me in a hug. "I barely recognized him, Jennifer."

I can see the photo was fairly recent. "Hey, it's not your fault."

"Hank, wasn't even sure who he was and that's all my fault!"

"Is that why you want to be reinstated." I replied.

He released Me from the hug. "How did you know that I wanted to be reinstated?"

"Garcia, told me." To make sure he knew I was being sincere enough I let a few tears slide.

"That's not why I want to be reinstated." He looked down making sure I wouldn't notice the tears sprung in his eyes.

" Why do you want to be reinstated?"

"Because, I was supposed to protect him, but I failed and that's my fault I would do whatever I could to fix it, but I know I can't..... that's why." I looked him in the eyes.

"He didn't need protecting and it wasn't your fault and seeking Revenge that isn't real, you're just hurting things not making it better." I was letting my emotions get the best of me.

"How could you talk about him like that? Spencer was your best friend as much as he was mine. If I know Reid would do nothing until his family was safe!" He marched away angry and honestly I would be to if I didn't understand what was happening.

Tara, Matt, Dave, Emily, Luke, Penelope, and, I all stood behind the preacher as he gave the military salute as 21 guns were fired and the flag was folded up and handed to his mother.

We gave a quick nod of understanding before the speeches is started. We all spoke kind and sweet words but none were as touching as Hotch's.

" I know all of the people here know Dr. Spencer Reid and if you really know him you would understand that he was one of the best men you could ever meet. He was honest, loving, and cared about other people over himself. He was the epitome of a good person, everybody understood that, if they didn't at first they would soon learn. When I first met him he was a nerdy FBI agent couldn't shoot a gun and somehow turned into a nerdy FBI agent who could shoot a gun. Then turn into one of the best agents I have ever met....... Just because he's gone doesn't mean I will ever forget him or how much of an impact his life would make on my own. There was once a man named Tobias who told him he was weak, he believed it. in all Honesty he was the strongest man I've ever known." 

Tears were running down my face as I heard him talk. He walked off stage I could see him crying as well. The Coffin was lowered into the ground, I then know from that day on, Spencer Reid is dead.

As everybody slowly left it was just the team. "Morgan, wants to be reinstated."

I announce to break the silence. Emily looked over at me.

"Good, will need some extra hands on deck." We all gave her a puzzled stare.

"What?" said Matt.

"You heard me, I don't care what director Kim says. I know what it's like to have to go into hiding and fake your own death. We are going to stop who ever this Jenny is, if it's the last thing we do... Wheels up?" I couldn't help, but to smile.

Almost in unison we all said "Wheels up."

Garcia quickly started sending text messages to all our old team members to meet us at the BAU.

When we get there the only ones to shown up are Alex and Morgan.

Garcia, Whispers to me that "Hotch just isn't ready." and I don't think he is either.

We don't tell them that they're alive, but we do tell them what we're looking into. They both agree that they are willing to fight the fight. 

We give them information on the drug ring then what Spence and Elle was working on before they 'Died'.

They were both shocked about the Revelation that Elle and Spence were working for the CIA but overall agreed on helping to catch the son of a bitch and take them down.

____________________________


	11. Concern

Matt's p.o.v

Its Been over a year since the funeral. Everyone's been on edge trying to solve this case. We've kept Derek Morgan and Alex Blake in the dark as much as we can.

The first Friday on every month Emily gets a call and she gathers Us in the conference room (except Derek and Alex, of course) for 5 minutes we get to talk to either Spencer or Elle.

A month ago the call didn't come we were all trying to hide how scared we were but it wasn't working very well. JJ is going into a downward spiral, everytime I see Garcia she has to wipe her eyes, Rossi and Emily look okay, but I can tell Rossi has been drinking more than usual. Luke, Tara, and I are doing pretty well, we just trying to find what we can as quick as possible. 

We've learned about the drug ring and what if they've been doing. Reid, was right they have agents everywhere. Any information that we have had, never left the conference room.

We've done nineteen different drug busts hoping to turn up Jenny Becking, but all of them have come up empty.

Today is Tuesday and I was looking through a files when I see someone walk through the glass doors. It's a woman and she has dark sunglasses and clothes. Next thing I see is the glint of shiny metal, I yell everybody to "GET DOWN!"

Shots go through the air. Emily walks out of her office I tell her to get down but it's too late she takes one in the shoulder. I pull out my weapon in fire Fire Two Shots killing a woman instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Garcia running through the hall. When she sees Emily running down the stairs and the body on the floor she starts to freak out. Luke goes to check the woman's pulse just in case. She doesn't have one, so he pulls off her sunglasses. We take the ID that was left on her. 'Rachel Collins FBI personnel' "she's part of the security team" said Alex, pulling her tag off. 

I dig into her Pockets to find to find a note.

You mess with us, we mess with you. We have killed more agents that you know. We have turned even more. Oh, yeah and that little undercover BAU squad has been taken care of, an unmarked Grave is just what they needed. Thats just a warning, don't make do something I really don't have time for. 

Love,   
J.B

I stuck the note in my pocket hiding the concern on my face. The ambulance arrived and they put Emily on the stretcher. They say she's going to be fine.

"Hey, can you stay here and look over the crime scene. Call Morgan while you're at it, he's very good at these things. Meet us at the hospital when you're done." JJ asked Alex. I know she was just trying to get her to stay there as a distraction so, we could talk about what happened at the hospital.

"Um.....sure." without another word we all rushed to the elevator.

I decided I should drive with JJ & Rossi. Before we got there I handed Rossi the note. Where they could be prepared and Penelope wouldn't see.

Rossi started to read it out loud I could hear a shaken cry from JJ in the backseat.

"Damn, kid." Said Rossi putting his hand over his face.

"Maybe, maybe she wasn't talking about them maybe she was talking about someone else?" JJ either being in denial or trying to find some other solution.

"JJ I don't want....... the phone call hasn't come...... it's the most rational idea that she is, but we can't just assume the worst." I was trying to find the right words to say in this situation.

"You know what, Matt's right, but we do need to be more cautious." Exclaimed Rossi trying to be hopeful.

We pulled up to the hospital and we got out of the car.

"I'm going to call Henry and Michael." JJ waved her hand for us to go ahead.

"She's having a hard time with this. I know if I lost someone that close to me, I would be to." Rossi said smiling at me. I nod my head as we walk in the hospital.

We walk into the waiting room to see Garcia standing there Cups of Coffee. "Where's Jayie?"

"She's coming Garcia don't worry she just need to call the boys real quick." I said looking nervously at my fingers.

"Is everything okay, Henry isn't sick is he . She said he wasn't feeling well. I make sure my godson is good and healthy."

"Nothing is wrong with the boys, Garcia." Said Rossi.

"What's wrong why are you to being such a grumpy Grumps." Tara smiled as Garcia said that.

"You heard the woman, why are you being such a grumpy Grumps." When she saw me and Rossi's face her smile drop.

I hear JJ walk in. "Sorry, I had a phone call."

Her eyes were clearly red. Everybody quickly noticed right away. "Emily Prentiss right this way."

The nurse had great timing she let us back to room 388. Emily had the same reaction when she saw are faces.

"What's going on?" Was her reaction as we walked through the door. I looked around the room before handing her the note.

She read halfway through the note before shaking her head and handing it to Luke to read he reads it out loud this time.

Garcia's breathing picked up and tears started to flow. "You can't be serious, the woman who shot Emily had this on her?"

"Yes, what she did was a suicide mission her whole point was to deliver a message." Said JJ.

"She wants to prove that she can get us anywhere so there's no point in fighting it." Said Luke looking at the note again.

"Do You really think she got to Reid and Elle?" Asked Garcia.

Everyone gave an unsure look. "To be honest, I don't know, but what I do know is that she is on a mission and for whatever reason she now has her Focus to towards the BAU." Said Emily.

"We're going to find that reason." Rossi said.

Morgan and Alex quickly walked in. "So, we were looking over the scene she had drugs on her possession was probably High when she shot up everybody, the tox screen will tell us more but for now that's all we got." Said Morgan.  
_______________________________

It's Friday now by this time we normally get a call we don't expect it to come I walk into the conference room to hear what sounds like a phone ringing underneath the desk. 

I pull it out. "hello?" 

"Matt is that you? Crap, doesn't matter I don't have long to talk." he gave me a bunch of random numbers "got that, it's a credit card number take it, run it and you'll see what's on it." It was 100% Reid.

"Just hol-." I was cut off he hung up the phone.

I tried to call it back but it seems he remove the battery or turn the phone off. I ran into Rossi's office as quick as I could.

"Rossi, I just got a phone call!"

"Ok.....Why was that an Urgent Message?"

"No, sorry, you don't understand I got a phone call! It was from a burner phone underneath the table, its from Reid, REID called!" Rossi got up from his desk as quickly as he could and yelled out to the bullpen.

Everyone rushed in as quickly as fast they could. Rossi then shoved Alex and Morgan out. They were confused but decided that it was probably something they weren't allowed to hear.

"Matt, got a phone call from Reid,.. he's alive!"

Everyone seemed relieved, but then worried at the same time.

"What did he want? is he okay? why didn't you call Emily?" JJ ask Matt and quick succession.

"I don't know he said he had to go but he gave me a credit card number I wrote it down he said to run it and then we would know everything." I held up the book to show everybody Garcia quickly typed it in as we let Alex and Morgan back into the room.

"What the hell was that about?! why'd you push us out like that?!." 

"Sorry, we just got some Intel that we needed to show Garcia and only Garcia." Emily made it seem like she pushed everybody else out of the room too.

"Oh, boy." Garcia said getting everyone's attention.

"What....what's wrong?" She looked up and shook her head.

"It's not really the card itself, it's the account that is linked to. I went ahead and looked into the account. $26,000 cash withdrawals. It's obviously, even a dummy would know its illegally. It wasn't until I got a little deeper I really started to get scared. They're purchasing things you wouldn't even question unless you were an FBI agent. A lot of it chemicals cleaning supplies, large food order and best of all a warehouse. You might just think restaurant without a license. Unless you account for police reports of people they found around there. Beaten, malnourished, tortured. Somehow those reports are unsolved. It sounds like Jenny made a torture chamber. There's a few more warehouses bought in different states probably either use for the same thing or drug labs." 

"We got addresses let's go. Rossi, Alex, Luke go to the one in Indianapolis. Tara, you and Matt go to the one in Louisiana. JJ, Morgan, and I will go to the one right here in Virginia, let's go." She on the phone obviously to get SWAT in the area.

We get on the first flight out to Louisiana still on the phone with all of them. JJ, Morgan, and Emily were about to raid building in Virginia. So we listen in.

"FBI! freeze! don't move." Few gunshots were heard and then silence.

We didn't hear Emily's Voice come over the radio after a few minutes of us holding our breath.

"We arrested twenty five guys, five of them are agents, none of them are Jenny." We heard her take a loose breath.

"You won't believe this there are over 250 people prison here, women children......." there was a brief pause. "Oh my God."

"What's wrong Em?" Garcia's we all waited for an answer.


	12. FP

Emily's POV

We're about to charge into this old Warehouse. It's rustic and old and there are cameras outside. SWAT rushes in, there are dudes playing poker, checking boxes, and filling out paperwork of some sort.

"FBI! Freeze! don't move." Some of the men try to pull out wepons, but end up getting shot but most get on their knees. 

We clear that floor of the building. Their was a lady screams coming from above. I follow JJ as we run up the metal stairs. Swat follows soon after. We get to the top of the stairs and what I see disgusts me. Their are people in cages screaming for their lives there are four men guarding them with guns we fire ten shots at them killing all of them.

I calls in to Garcia. I noticed a metal door at the end of The Long walk way. SWAT Breaking the metal latches on the cages. I called a few agents over I raised my gun and kick open a door.

I stopped mid-sentence "oh my God." It's completely dark room nobody's in it, but you can easily smell the Rotting Flesh.

One of the SWAT agents flipped on the switch from outside of the room. There was a metal chair in the middle of floor that had restraints on the hands and feet. There was blood stains all around it.

I heard JJ gasp. I look to see an empty plaque with a book right beside of it.

"Thomas Martin." JJ whispered.

Just than, I hear Morgan yelling something. JJ quickly tucks away the book so he won't see.

"Guy, you won't believe this, they found Elle, she's alive!!" We quickly run out of the room and swats continues to search.

I see Morgan give her a hug. She's already been informed that Alex and Morgan don't know that they're alive. As he backs away I noticed something. She's pregnant!

I know the rest of the team have been listening in the whole time this is a very big development.

"We thought you died in that explosion, are you okay, what did they do!?" we were trying to act just as surprised as Morgan.

I don't know how pregnant Elle was, but it was obvious. "You're pregnant they didn't um....... you know." JJ asked and her mother like voice.

"We'll talk later, right now what did you find in that room?" She asked me in a concerned voice."You didn't find him did you?"

Morgan wasn't looking at me so I shook my head , no.

"Him who, the man that did this to you." Morgan wasn't reading that situation that well. Can you blame him. what would you do, if you just found out your friend was alive after a year.

"Morgan, I wasn't raped it was consensual." She looked down at her feet. "I was treated pretty good here actually." 

"Wait, if you're alive does that mean..."

She cut him off. '"No, he died in that fire, they took me." Morgan looks slightly disappointed.

Everybody was yelling that their raid was about to start. They found nothing just a few workers like here. no drugs, just people.

We took Elle to the hospital to get checked out. She was perfectly healthy and her and her baby are fine.

I told everybody to go home, everyone but Alex and Morgan knew what that meant. We are going to have a meeting we normally do it at my apartment since nobody's there.

We drove over to my apartment and she stayed silent the whole time. We were actually the last ones there, everybody was inside sitting at the dining room table.

"Elle, Oh my God, are you okay?!" Garcia screamed as she gave her a huge hug.

"We'll have time to talk later but right now we need to get down to business." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"If you're wondering what happened to me,   
Nothing, that's what happened. I was known as Leverage, they wouldn't hurt me if they got the information they needed. Which was always false, but Reid lied, well enough to keep me alive." She sat down and put her hands in a power pose. "Is that all you need to know, because tomorrow morning I'm leaving to go find, Reid" 

JJ stood up in protest. "Elle, we just got you back and you're not going to leave until you agree to let us help you!" Elle stood up with her.

"I know you're trying to help JJ but you have no idea what's going on!!" She basically screamed.

"Hey, sit down stress isn't good for the baby." Luke said grabbing her arm.

"I'm pregnant not helpless." She stated sitting down. "What's stressing me out father of my child is missing!"

Everybody was taken back by this. "He might be the father of your child, but he's also our friend we're going to help him no matter what." Tara said. Everybody nodded in agreement. 

Elle, let out a slow chuckle. "He's not the person you remember. He's different what we did made him different."

"Oh yeah, what did you do." Asked Garcia.

"Asking questions that you shouldn't....Trust me, I miss the old Spencer to but he ain't never coming back not after what happened."

"What you say here, will not leave this room just tell us." I said.

"I don't think I am ready to tell anyone, even if I do trust you." She was almost in tears. "I'll stay. As long as you promise to get him back." 

"We do." 

"If you go to the lock box office number for 194 they have a briefcase there you'll have to receive it with my security pin." She looked at her hands 'I wouldn't tell you about it unless I trusted you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JJ's POV

While everybody went to get the case Emily told me to stay back with Elle in her apartment considering she would trust me the best. After they left we had an awkward 10 minutes of silence.

"So you and Spence, huh?" I was trying to lighten the mood the best I could. "Did something happen or was this planned?"

"JJ, do we really have to talk about this?" She turn her head to me. 

"Just trying to make small talk." I said as I turn my head to the side. I feel her place something in my hand. 

I open my hand find a small chess piece on a chain. It's a king. "What's this?"

"A wedding ring." She turns to me with a sad smile. "I mean clearly it's not a ring, but it's very fitting, you know?"

Elle, clipped the chain around her neck. I was a little surprised that they actually got married. "Sounds like Spencer, all right." 

"He's got the queen..... Or at least I hope he still does. They probably stole it off of him."

"How long were you guys there?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I don't know maybe six weeks. I've been counting the weeks I have been pregnant 28 by the way." A tear slip down her cheek. "There I was treated like a princess compared to Spence they gave me food, small cot, never hit me, all because Spence took care of me......I only Saw him three times during that whole six weeks." The whole time I was trying to stay calm for her sake.

"The first i saw him they had beaten him so badly that he couldn't speak, the next time they said he wanted Proof of Life and they wouldn't let him speak, last time I saw him he was escaping. I don't know if they caught him or not........ God, I hope not." She was now crying.

"Was he locked in that room?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"I don't know, but I do know he was their FP."

"What's an FP?"

It stands for 'first priority'. All the prisoners Jenny wants to take care of herself are labeled FP."

"What does Jenny want with Reid?" I asked.

"Not sure exactly but I heard the guards saying that she wants to prove she's smarter."

"That sounds oddly familiar." We both let out a chuckle.

We then hear Emily's front door bust open.


	13. The Chess pieces

Spencer's POV

It's been a little over a day since I've escaped. By now the team should have raided the warehouse. I hope they found Elle and the baby. I don't know what I'd do if they got hurt. 

I'm in a old Motel outside West Virginia. Which I Paid for With money I stole from one of Jenny's drug dealers after escaping. Good thing he had weapons on him or I would be out of luck.

When I hear a knock on my door. I go to look through the peephole I would find no one standing there. I load my gun and grab my AK- 47 from the bed. 

"Hello, identify yourself." My wrist still hurts from when the guard broke it. So I have to be careful firing.

I put the gun right against the door and step out the door frame.

" Mr. Riley, I just came to inform you that you haven't paid for another night." Good, it's just desk clerk lady.

I open the door slowly and set my gun underneath the blanket on the table.

"Right, sorry I must have forgot." I give her the money and shut the door.

I know I'm being paranoid but you can't be too safe. I set my weapons back down on the table. I decide it's a good time to take a shower I close the curtains and lock the windows.

I shower, get out, get dressed, and dry my hair. I look in the mirror I realize I haven't shaved in a while and that I still have bruises and cuts on my face.

"I think you look good with a little stubble, Spencey." I turn around to see a gun in my face.

" What are you doing here. Come to do Jenny's dirty work." Maggie smirks at me.

"You know she doesn't like it when her pets run off." I throw my towel on the floor.

"Well, that wouldn't be possible without you." I said throwing my arms up in defeat. 

" I Only slipped you that key because I don't like seeing you hurt, but obviously you don't care enough about me. Or wouldn't have gone off and got married." She slips her gun back into her holster.

"Maybe, if you didn't go off and betray the government, shit like this wouldn't happen! So tell me why you're really here before I have to put holes in you." I said pulling my gun out of my back pocket.

"Calm down Rambo, came here to warn you." She started walking out of the bathroom gesturing me to follow.

"Warn me about what?" She sat down on the bed.

"Jenny's looking for your little wifey. She Thinks if she can get to her, she can get to you. But I don't think that will work. Because you move on pretty quickly. I talk from experience."

"You mean Elle got out?" I was overjoyed. 

"Jenny was on her way from California to torture that bitch and your team's raided the building before she could even get there." She had an ugly look on her."Well, I guess I should be going before anybody notices I'm gone. bye Spencer I'd say it was a pleasure, I got no pleasure out of this experience." She got up and open the door.

"One more thing. Why do you keep helping us? I thought you'd do anything for Jenny?" I asked.

"She's the greatest person I've ever known, but I don't love her." Maggie, walked out leaving me alone in my hotel room once again.

I pull the chain from around my neck. And twist a little Queen between my fingers. I Quickly pushed the top of the chess piece. And activated the tracker and USB.

A faint beeping is heard. I have to get there before they do. My whole body is still on fire from the last session with Jenny. I lift up my shirt I can tell that at least one rib is broken this is going to be a hard ride. 

I pack all my things in a duffle and leave the hotel room. I go to the nearest bus stop and hop on one to Quantico.

________________________

I get off at the Library. I use there public computers to plug in my tracker. It says she is at Emily's. I know it was a risky move to even turn on the tracker much less use a computer to find the address.

I grab a taxi to drive me three blocks from the building. I am going to walk the rest of the way just to be safe. I am almost there and my heart is racing. I still look like shit and I haven't talked to Elle in over a month.

"Hey, asshole!" I hear from behind me. I pick up the pace a bit and duck into an alley.

I peak around the corner to see the man with a gun in his hand. I draw one of my guns from the duffle. 

He run right by me. I walk down the alley with a bit more caution. All of the sudden the man jumps out from the other end and tackles me to the ground. My body is shocked with pain, I was sore before, but it is ten time worst now. He took my gun and I can't fight back from the pain.

"Damn, that felt good." The man sighed as he put the gun to my head. "Jenny, said she wanted you back alive, but she never said how alive." 

He clocked me across the face. My head is spinning. I see something out of the corner of my eye. It a old needle. I inch my hand towards it.

"You know, in that raid, the police killed my brother. I don't blame them they were just doing there job. I blame you,.... you couldn't keep you big mouth shut." He was going to slam his foot in my face, but I roll out of the way. I stab him in the leg with the needle.

"Ahh, so thats your plan give me Hep C, you pussy?!" He point his gun at me. 

I see a pipe on the ground. I pick it up and he fires. He missed me. I hit him as hard as I can. Blood spatters all over me. He is not moving. I check his pulse and I don't feel one. I drag his body behide a dumpster. I am now covered in blood, Some of it mine.

I throw my hood on my head. I walk up to Emily's apartment. I pick the lock and walk in. I pull my AK-47 out just in case it was a trap. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JJ's pov

When I hear the door open I pull out my gun. Elle pull out one of her own. We walk slowly. I see a man with a hood on and a Ak. I look closer he is covered with blood.

"Frezee, drop the weapon!" I yell.

"Woah, Jennifer its me!" The man yells back as he throws off the hood.

"Spencer...." Elle drops her gun and runs to hug him.

I dropped my gun as well. "Thank god." I said as I hug him.

"Are you ok?!" I was now addressing the blood.

"Um...yeah most of it isn't mine." 

"Who did you kill this time?" Elle asked.

"This time!" I was surprised.

"I was attacked by one of Jenny's men. I didn't have a choice." He took of his jacket and shirt. "I might need some medical attention."

He look buffer than before and had more scars to. There were bruises on his side. And whiplashes on his back.

While Elle and cleaned his wounds, I called Em. 

Hey JJ, Were almost to the office, how is she holding up?

"Spencer, is here...... he broke into your apartment" I was just hit with the realization that he is finally back. I let out a small laugh.

Thats amazing, is he ok!? What happened?!

"I don't know. He is injured but, not sure how bad, we aren't done cleani- " I was cut off by a crash and then a few gunshots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle's pov

Thank god he is alright! I was so worried. I started to clean his wounds and their is a lot of them.

"I missed you." he whispered. 

"I missed you too, both of us did." I smiled and looked at my belly.

" You know, I am going to turn myself over to Jenny right?" He said as he put his queen in my hand.

"What?! No, you can't!" He put his hand on my face.

"If it means keeping my family safe then I don't have a choice." 

"Please don't, we need you... I need you!" He gave me a sad smile.

"You have the team and the baby. I love you and if their was another way I would take it, but there already on their way." Just then the door busted open and shot were fired in the floor.

Maggie walked in with two of her men. I turn around to see JJ pointing her gun at them. "Spencey, are you going to come quite or are we going to have to put holes in people."

"I will go with you, only if you let them go. They are not a threat to you or Jenny." She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Elle, don't let the baby forget me..... my Queen." He grabbed my chain and pushed the top of the king. He turned around and walk away.

I grabbed his arm, but he keep walking. I started to cry.

"Spence, no!" JJ cried.

"JJ, please, tell the team I am sorry."

One man slapped hand cuffs on him and another injected him with something. JJ fire a shot killing one of the men.

"Ok, now I am mad." Maggie fire at JJ, but I pushed her out of the way hitting me in the leg. I screamed.

Their were police sirens and Maggie and her goon ran with Spencer on his shoulder.

"Stop!" JJ, yelled. They keep running. I crawl over to the window to see them leaving in a get away car.


	14. The List

JJ's P.O.V

I run after them only to see them speed off in a get away car. I then remembered Elle and I got back to her as quick as possible. I am trying to stop the bleeding in her thigh as I hear siren getting closer.

"JJ, clam down its only a graze." I see EMT's bust through the door so I back off a little.

They are poking at her wound and asking her questions. "Hey, she is pregnant back off."

I was angry. Not at the EMT's, but at myself. It was my fault Elle got shot.

I suddenly hear voices pushing though the crowd. I feel the arms of my team mates hug me one by one." Thank god, you are ok blondey!" Morgan said. 

"Yeah, I am but, they took Spence and shot Elle in the leg!" It slipped out to quick for me to stop myself.

Wha-what are you talking about?....Reid's alive?" Tear invaded my sight as I slowly nodded.

Morgan punched the wall before turn to Emily. " DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" 

"Morgan....."He stormed out of the building with Blake on his tail. 

I gave Emily a pleading looking and she nodded at me to follow.  
________

"Morgan?" I said softly as I sat beside him on the beach outside of the apartment building. 

"You lied Jennifer..... Again." He didn't even look me in the eyes.

"I didn't ha-" his he snapped up at me.

"A CHOICE?!....yeah, I have heard that one before." He had a tear on his cheek. "Did I have a choice when I lost my brother!?"

I put my face in my hands. "No, honestly I thought this would work out perfectly for everyone!"

He jumped back not expecting me to snap.

"Listen, you weren't the only one who lost your friend!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but JJ I don't think I can ever trust you or the team again.....we are going to find Reid. Then I am leaving and I am going to make sure this team doesn't pull me or my family back in hell." I nodded as a tears fell from my eyes. He gets up and walk back in the building. 

I am about to drive to the hospital. When I see a black SUV speeding towards me at full speed. I pull my weapon as the SUV comes to a screeching halt. 

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" the door opens slowly as I see Jack?

"Aunt JJ, don't fucking shoot me!" He comes running as I put my gun away. "Am I too late?!"

"Jack what the hell are you doing here!?" 

"I had to steal my dad's car." He was unzipping his backpack a grabbing his laptop. 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I was leading him inside.

"Sorry, but that doesn't matter. Do you have it I got the transmission, do you have it?!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about." I was confused.

"The queen?!" 

"The what?!" we were at the door of the apartment. As we walk in we were bombarded with questions on why Jack was there. All of which I could not answer.  
  
He ignored us as he put his laptop on the kitchen table. " Please tell me someone has the FUCKING Queen." 

"You have to tell us what your talking about?" Morgan said.

"It's a chess piece!" Then it clicked. I saw it in a evidence bag on the floor. 

I picked it up and gave it to him. "Thank God!"

He took it out of the bag. "Hey, don't touch that!" Emily said. It was to late he had taken it out of the bag and was looking at it.

He pressed it and what looked to be a USB drive popped out. "HELL YEAH!" 

"What is that?" Luke asked. 

"It a USB you idiot." Garcia replied.  
"But what is it for?" 

"Its to find uncle Spencer and aunt Elle!" We looked at him in shock.

"How do you know about them?!" Said Tara. As He was typing way on his key board.

He let out a breath. "Two weeks after the funeral. I was skate boarding home from school. When a man grabbed me and pulled me in an alley. It was uncle Spence, he scared me at first. I think I blacked out for a little bit. After I recovered though he bought me coffee and he asked me to do him a favor. He said he worked for the CIA....I thought It was badass. He said he put a tracker and a program on a hard drive which I than put on my phone and laptop. He said if the king was ever activate to track the queen. He said It has all the information you need. He then told me to give it to you guys." He clicked one last key before his eyes went wide. " I found something, Garcia can you take over?" 

Garcia sat down and her eyes went wide too. "Woah...."

"What is it." Matt asked. 

"It's names of agents. All over the world. The list is getting bigger every minute. I am not sure what it means." 

"I do." Emily said as she let out a sigh. "See agent number 43 thats agent Morris. This is a list of agents working for Jenny."


	15. The game

Spencer's POV

When I open my eyes, I was to tied to a chair and was in what look like a prison cell. There are bars, two chairs And one bright light shining over me. I looked behind me to see a woman sitting in one of the chairs. My vision was still blurry, but when it cleared up I noticed it was Jenny.

"Dr. Reid you know I'd find you. So why did you run?" She got up and walked up to my chair. "I get that you wanted to save your family, but I wouldn't have hurt them if you just had waited a few more hours."

"We both know that that's a lie." I got in her face.

"Its not a lie! If you would have won, I would have let Elle and her baby go." 

"Won? Won what?" I was confused.

"The game... I used to think I wanted you dead, but in reality I want to make sure you know that I am smarter. So a game seems like a good idea to prove it. If you win you could be freed and able to have a happily ever after with your slut." 

"Don't call her that!" I split at her.

She backhanded me. "Rough subject."

"What do I get if I lose?" I looked her in the eyes.

"I will give you a choice, I could kill your pregnant bitch and make you watch...Or you come work for me." She smiled.

"Not going to happen. I am not going to play some sick game for you to get your ego stroked." She turned around to look out of the cell bars.

"Than your choosing the first option.... Open the cell!" I started to panic. 

"Wait!... I will play." I looked down.

"Great!" She jerked her head towards me with a smile that could make a child cry. 

"What the game Jenny?" She grabbed my face.

"Hide and seek!" 

I laughed "Are you kidding me? You want me to play a game for kids?!" 

"You will have one hour to hide outside." She cut my ropes. "It 75 acres of woods. I have twenty-four hours to find you."

She was serious. "Fuck you! I am not hiding like a scared animal."

She hit me again."YES, you will! If not I will have to pay a little visit to Elle."

"Ok, I will play. Just don't hurt them." 

"Good! Now If you are found by me or my minons you will be taken to the pit and my men will see exactly who you are, Just a stupid FBI agent. They should stop questioning my availabilities." She waved men over to me before I was dragged out of the cell down some stairs to the door of the jail. 

"Ok, pretty boy you time starts.....now!" I ran as fast as I could into the woods.  
____________________  
Emily's POV

"So you're saying all these people work for Jenny?" Garcia gasped.

"They do." Everybody was reading the list of names. "How did Reid even get this?" I asked

"I don't know." answered Jack."But, if we want to find Spencer, I need to get the king."

"Elle has it. It still around her neck!" JJ explained.

"Come on, Jack I'll call your dad we need you." He grabbed his computer and went with us to the SUV's.

It was at this point that I realized Alex hadn't said a word. "Listen, I'm sorry about this whole situation we had to lie."

She had a smile on her face when she looked over at me. "I knew he had to be alive your behavior told me and Reid told me."

"He told you he was alive?!" I was shocked she never mentioned it.

"Obviously he didn't mean to, but when I went to help JJ clean out his apartment the day after the funeral his satchel wasn't there it wasn't with his belongings at the morgue I know he would never leave that behind."she let out a laugh."But today just confirmed it."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes before we reach the hospital.

"Elle Greenway?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Room 315." when we got up to the room we were the first ones there. Elle was staring blankly at the wall.

"It's my fault... Again." She turn towards us with a blank expression. "He comes to save me every time and every time something bad happens."

"Elle, I know this is hard right now but I need your head in a good place."she looked at me and Alex."Where is your king?"

She gave a sad smile and unclipped it from her neck."You're going to give it back right?"

"Of course." Alex said. "but we need to find Reid."

"You think you can find him?!"she stood up and quickly fell down. We want to help her but she put her hand up. she than stood up straight faced.

"Elle you have to be more careful.... But yes we do think we can find him."she smiled at me.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find my husband!" I put my hand in front of her stop her.

"We have to talk about a few things first."Just then the rest of the team bust through the door.

"Give it!" Jack said as he snatched the king from my hand.

We all watched as Jack open says laptop and plugged in the other USB drive. "Aha, got them! It says he's at a old jail right outside of Virginia."

"Okay, let's go!" Rossi says he was speeding towards the door.

"Wait!" Said Elle. "What if it's a trap? Jenny smarter than that." 

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if it means getting Spence back."said JJ following Rossi.

"Hold on guys we need to think through this."said Matt.

"Yeah, I don't want my babies getting hurt!"announce Garcia.

"Guys, there's a problem!" Said Jack staring at the laptop.

We all stare but see nothing wrong.

"You see that blue light that means it's been deactivated so either it's been removed or...."Jack trail off at the end.

"Or what?" I asked if he turned around to look me in the eyes.

"I mean she had all this time why would she kill him now?!"he looked around at everybody.

"HE COULD BE DEAD!?"said Elle, put a hand to her forehead and turned around.

"Come on guys it doesn't fit the profile. why did she go through all that trouble just kill him? she probably figured out he had a tracker and removed it." Said Tara being the rational one.

"That's pretty bad as well! You'd have to use a blade to cut it out!" Elle was getting stressed out.

"Calm down you need to stay calm for the baby."said JJ setting her down on the bed.

"The baby will be- ahhh." She clenched her stomach and lean forward.

Luke reach out the door and call out for a doctor. They pushed everybody out.

We're all in the waiting room waiting hear if Elle and the baby are alright.

"Family of Elle Greenway?" We all stood up.

"Yes that's us! Are her and the baby okay?!"I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yes, Elle and her baby are fine but we did an ultrasound, but You have to keep her calm. On a Happier note the baby is a girl! Congratulations." The doctor then walked away the look on her face that angered me somehow.

We walked back into the room to Elle with a smile on her face. "I knew I was having a girl I knew it. Mother's intuition I guess."

We all congratulated her and got back to the task at hand. "Matt you and JJ, stay here and keep an eye on Elle and Jack." 

"Excuse me, I don't take orders from you! I'm going to find my husband and I don't need protection!" She stood up winced quickly sat back down. JJ was quickly by her side.

"Please, do it for your little girl. You can't put her in danger."she looked at her stomach and smiled.

"Okay, I'll stay here.... but I'm only doing it for her."

"Alright the rest of us..... time to bring Reid home."


	16. The Hunt

Spencer's P.O.V

I run as fast as I can for as far as I can. My wounds hurt like hell, but I can stop running. I am about a mile in the woods. I took very many turns and crossed a stream.

I know my best bet is to hide somewhere they won't look. I see what looks like a bear trap with a alarm tied to it. "Did they set this up?" I thought out loud.  
  
They want to play games, why not? I dragged the chain of the trap very slowly a few feet back and cover it with leaves. I slowly remove the alarm put it were the trap was originally. I then, brake a few tree limbs on a small trail, Before setting the alarm off and running the other direction.  
  
I hide in a ditch that is close enough so, that I can see who ever comes to check the trap. In about five minutes two men and a woman come running one of the men yells out in pain as he steps on the bear trap. "That asshole!" Yelled the woman, as she turned the alarm off.

"Are you ok, Tom?" Ask the other man. He gave a thumbs up.

"Tom, radio in for someone to get you. Right now we got to find that son of a bitch! Well give him a beating of a lifetime for you." Said the woman, as she looked around for a clue as to were, I was.

"Hey, I think he went this way!" The man announce, they both took the bait and ran on the small trail.

"Hey...I'm hurt bad, I need assistance at-" Tom was cut off when I kick the hand radio out of his hand.

"IT'S YOU! HEY GUYS I GOT-" I put my hand over his mouth and took his gun out of it holster. I pointed it at his head.

"I am going to move my hand and if you yell, I won't hesitate. Got it?" I whispered. Tom nodded his head.

"You got my gun what else do you want!" He looks young and fit maybe early twenties. With a thick Boston accent and dark hair.

I shoved a stick in his mouth so he wont bite his tongue. I used the sleeve of my shirt to make a tourniquet around his leg. I then, pride open the bear trap and move his foot out of the trap slowly. 

"There, that will hold you off, until you get to a hospital." He looked greatful, but confused.

"Why, are you helping me?" Tom asked.

"That my job, I help everyone." I said, as I helped him stand. "I was also hoping you could return the favor?"

"I can't tell you anything!" I started to drag him towards the stream. 

"I just need to ask you a few questions. Why are you working for Jenny? Your young you got you whole life ahead of you?" I was trying to get on his good side.

His face twisted as I cleaned his wounds. "Why do most of us? She got, are families, are money, and worst of all, are live's." I gave a puzzled look.

"You don't know do you?" I shook my head.

"Most of us aren't here by choice. I was just starting at the NSA. I got a call saying my son was kidnapped, they said to come to a Wearhouse or my son will die." He hands me his wallet and their is a picture of a little boy, no older than five with food all over his face and the biggest smile. "TJ or Tommy...I know it's selfish to name you kid after yourself, but his Ma insisted..... I have to keep working for Jenny or else she kills my boy." 

"Don't worry, my team will catch her You and your son will be together again." 

"You promise?" I handed him his wallet."I promise."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"What does Jenny want from me? Really?" He sat there for a moment.

"Jenny doesn't have much of a problem with you. She talks a big talk, but she don't pull the strings." I wasn't expecting that. "She didn't have her eyes on you till her best hitman did. That whole 'I'm smarter' shit, is just a ruse. She said it was to remind you of someone. She said her name before...Maeve! Who is that anyway she brings her up a lot?" We're walking slowly through the woods. When we reach a cave.

"My girlfriend..." He looked at me a moment.

"I thought you had a ball and chain tied to you?" I sat down on a rock.

"My dead girlfriend, she was shot right in front of me.....Do you know the hitman's name?" I was trying to change the subject. He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know his name or anything. All I know is that Jenny is in love with this nut. Jenny has had her eyes on you for a long time. Ever since he broke out of jail. They say he was on death row for all the stuff he did."

"How long has she been spying on me?" I asked.

"Almost three years, I think." I shook my head.

"That's before I was on the CIA's pay roll. I wasn't even working the case." I look at Tom, he is looking at something.

I feel something hard hit me in the back of the head. I fall off the rock I was sitting on. I am pinned to the ground by two people. "Hold him still!" said the man from earlier. There are more men with him. 

I look to my right to see the woman holding a knife at Tom's throat. " What did you tell him?!" She ask, as she push the blade deeper almost drawing blood.

He was silent so I answered. "Nothing! He told me nothing." I see the concern on his face grow.

She removed the knife from his throat and handed it to him."Good, go wait by the ATV's this won't take long." He was frozen in his spot. I mouth 'Go' he gave me one last look before hobbling out of sight.

The man smiled as he took out a small blade. I feel my blood run cold. "As far as I know, you have been, shot, stabbed, Beaten, raped, died, and basically anything you can think of. So, I want to try something new." I feel him cut open my shirt. I feel the cold knife touch my chest before pain rips through my body.

It feels like I am being gutted, but I know he isn't cutting deep enough for that. The pain last, for what feels like forever even though it was less than a minute. I want to scream out in pain, but I won't give him the satisfaction of hearing it. I close my eyes and grind my teeth to keep myself quite.

When he is done I see the blood on his hand as he take a step back to look at his work. "What do you think Liz, to much?" 

"Nah, I think it's just what he needed....SINNER!" She spit on the ground beside me. The men let go, but I was to weak to move. 

They started laughing, as they were about to drag me away. The look on their face quickly changed and I hear them yelling frantically before they run off. 

I feel myself slipping into a unconscious state and before the darkness takes me I here my name being called.


	17. Found

Rossi P.O.V

"Wait! The lock box!" We all jerk around to see Elle holding JJ's hand. She gives something to Emily. It's a note.

"Get the suitcase out of the box and bring it to me. DO NOT OPEN It!"

"Alright Luke, you get the case... And the rest of us will get Reid."  
We all rushed to the SUVs. Garcia's in the back monitoring the GPS.

"I didn't think this day would come. Where I could actually see Spencer again!"Morgan had a smile on his face. He laughed.

I hear Emily over the radio from the other SUV with Alex and Tara. "We're following you Garcia lead the way."

"Me too kid, let's just get him home safe."I said, Morgan as Garcia typed away.

"Okay, you're going to turn left!" We make a sharp turn.

"We're about 15 minutes away." We keep driving for the 15 minutes.

When we stop we're in a big Field near jail. "Okay guys, we got to wait for SWAT we can't go in blind." I said, getting out of the SUV.

We wait another 5 minutes before SWAT trucks pull up. "We're ready, let's go in!"Morgan announces.

"We can't just yet, we don't know what we're walking into.We don't want them to start shooting, if we do Reid would be the first to go!" Emily holds up her hand to stop the SWAT.

"Screw that for all we know Reid doesn't have that kind of time!" Alex nodded an agreement.

"Morgan it's only a few minutes we don't want anybody to get hurt."I stepped in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Why should I? you lied to us for months!" He turned around and ran through the barricade.

"Shit! Let's go!" We all ran in the jail behind Morgan. SWAT had their guns drawn. So did we.

"FBI!" We shot down a lot of the men. A few of them surrendered.

"We're looking for Dr. Spencer Reid we have reason to believe he's being held here!" I announced that their hands start get zip tied. 

"He's probably dead already!" One women announced.

"What did you say!" Alex grabbed her collar.

"We know Jenny Beckings was here! She held him hostage! It would be in your best interest to tell us where they are?!"Morgan and I were both done.

"Guys! we found something."  
Alex keeps an eyes on the scum. While we check it out.

"Emily, Tara, and some SWAT agents have their guns pointed at a small hatch on the floor." We throw it open.

"It's a tunnel, damn!"SWAT agents go in but we know it's no use.

"I think Jenny escaped. We need to find Reid!" Emily said.

We walk back over to the men that are zip tied. "We're looking for a federal agent. It'd be in your best interest to help us."

"You're saying we can cut a deal?"A man on the far end.

"I worked for the government I don't want to be arrested for treason. Can you promise me I won't if I help you?" The other men looked angry at him.

"I think I can make that happen."Emily said getting closer to him.

"Alright he's down in the woods somewhere."We look at each other as the other men start to cuss him out.

The SWAT started escorting other men out. "Why is he in the woods? Did he escape?"

"No, Jenny was playing some sort of sick game with him."

"Do you know what direction he went?" He shook his head.

"Alright call the dogs. Morgan, Alex stay here! We're going to go find Reid." We start the head towards the door.

"What no, are you kidding?! We're coming with you!" Morgan jogged up to Emily.

"For that stunt you pulled you're lucky I don't fire you. Stay here that's an order!" He punched the door but stayed.

We run towards the woods and split up with different SWAT agents.

The dogs are howling. We search for about 30 minutes. Before we see ATVs parked on a small trail.  
There's a man with a hurt foot near one of them.

I see him waving over to us. "Hurry they might kill him!" He puts his hands up as a SWAT agents get him on his knees.

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Your agent! Spencer!" He points down into the gully a little ways.

I hear laughter so I pull out my gun. "Reid!" I run into the gully.

I see people take off running into the woods. I'm about to chase them before I see a body a few feet away. "Reid?!"

I get down on my knees he's bleeding a lot from his chest. "Reid can you hear me?! I need assistance! Get an ambulance ready for transport!" I yell into my radio.

"Hey, Spencer stay with me!"he passes out. I looked down to see what looks like jagged letters carved in his chest. 'SINNER' "Oh God, what did they do to you kid?!" There's also bruising and cuts, but they don't look as bad as this.

I hear footsteps shuffling. EMTs run down with a stretcher. "We got severe lacerations to the chest get us a C collar. There also seems to be old bruising and cuts. Maybe some broken ribs!" They load him on the stretcher before running out of the woods I'm guessing to the ambulance. 

I come to the man who has his hands up time. "Is he going to be all right?!" He sounded worried.

"What did you do to him?!" He shook his head."Nothing, he saved my life!"

I've run to follow the EMTs as SWAT carries the man behind us.

I see everybody made it back to the vehicles before us. "Is he going to be okay?!"Garcia asked as they load him in the ambulance. I hug her.

She starts to cry. "I'll ride with him!"States Emily jumping in the back of the ambulance. They rush off.

We get an ambulance and drive back to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JJ P.O.V

The others left. Elle and I sit in silence while Matt entertains Jack. 

"You're telling me you don't know how to Fucking skateboard!" I hear Jack say to Matt.

"I found my bike a lot safer." 

"Do you know who taught me how to skateboard? Uncle Spence." Matt looked surprised.

"Really? I didn't peg him for the skateboard type." I look over to see Elle smiling at this conversation.

"Well, he doesn't much anymore, but he used to be the best Fucking skateboarder I knew."

"Do you know why Spencer learned how to skateboard?" Elle asked, Peeking Jack's curiosity.

"No, he never told me. Why?" 

"Because, when he was just about your age he got tired of riding a bike to college. He wanted to seem cooler so he got a skateboard. He said, it's the only sport he's good at." Elle smiled wider.

"Skateboarding isn't a sport." Matt said.

"Yeah, it is! Its extreme sport. Spencer told me." I smiled too at that comment.

Just then Luke walked in. "I got it, but it wasn't easy. Flashing your badge isn't enough. Good thing you gave me the code and security questions. You know I didn't expect you to be a Scorpio."

"Thanks Luke. Why don't you and Matt take Jack to get some pizza?" Elle said.

"Hell yeah! I'm hungry I haven't eaten in hours." They walked with Jack out the door.

"Listen JJ, I am going to open this and you're going to see some very sensitive information. Reid Promised me I could trust you with this. Don't let him be wrong."

She opened it up to show me a bunch of documents. "Not more paperwork." I laugh, when I saw she wasn't laughing I knew something was wrong.

"This is serious. They are case reports we've been writing them for over a year now." She lays a bunch of them on the table. "We put them in a lock box when we thought Jenny was getting close. We were right."

They weren't reports they were files too."Why? You weren't working cases." 

"JJ a lot of stuff happened while we were gone." She hands me one case in particular.

I open it to find a pictures of a bloody mess. "What happened?"

I put my hand over my mouth. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "It was my fault!"

"Tell me, what happened. where you hurt?"She shook her head.

"Physically both of us were fine. It happened 5 months after we left."

\-------------------  
Flashback

Elle's P.OV

"Ugh, Can't we stay here? Just for one more night." I said, looking over to Spencer who was laying naked, Tangled up beside me.

We were staying in a nice five star resort. We had a good score off a dealer. He had over ten grand on him.

"You know I wish we could, But we got to get out of here before we are tracked." He got out of bed and through his boxers on.

"But, it's so nice and you haven't had a break in months!" I whine as I pull myself out of bed too.

"I told you Elle, if we don't get moving we won't be able to intercept the shipment." I walk up behind him and give him a hug from behind.

"There'll be other shipments, but I don't know if I'll get to stay in a hotel this nice again." He turns around and looks at me.

"Fine, but only for tonight." I squeal and give him a kiss.

"Great, I'm going down to the pool you want to come?" He shakes his head.

"You know we're not supposed to go out in the open like that! we're sitting ducks!" I giggle.

"Fine, I won't go down to the pool. If you take me out for a nice dinner tonight?" He smirks at me.

"Only if we get to have fun after."  
I'd bite my lip.

"I'm all yours Dr. Reid." We both laugh and share short kiss.

"First, I have a few errands to run. Pick me up by six?" I gave a cheeky smile.

"What time is it now?" He asked me.

"2:30." I said looking at my watch.

"Good, that gives me enough time to get a nice suit." He kisses me one more time before walking out the door.

My smile quickly drops. I put my hands on my face before sitting on the bed.

'What am I going to do' I thought as I laid back on the bed.

"One step at a time Elle, you are not sure." I say out loud as I get up to get my coat.

I walk out of the hotel door locking it behind me. I take the elevator down. I walk out on the street and Hail a cab.

"Take me, to the nearest drugstore please." He looks in the mirror before nodding to me.

He pulls up to a drugstore. "Keep the meter running will you?" 

I walk in before scanning the shelves. " There you are." 

I grabbed pregnancy test or two or three before I check out.

The cab takes me back to the hotel. I pay him before running in the hotel. I ride the elevator. 

I unlock the door to my room. "Spencer!" Good he's not back yet.

I shuffle into the bathroom before closing and locking the door.

After I'm done I set them on the bathroom sink. I take a few deep breaths. "You got this." I think aloud again.

I wait a few minutes before turning over the first one. 'Positive'. the second one 'Positive'. and finally the third one 'Positive'.

I put my head in my hands. That's when I hear the door open. I put the tests in my coat pocket before putting on a brave face.


	18. Stefano Decosta

Flashback

Spencer's P.O.V

I am looking for a good suit for are date. I didn't really want to stay in this town longer than I had to, but I am excited for a normal night, with Elle. No running and hiding, just us.

It didn't take long to find a nice suit at a reasonable price. I try It on It fits perfectly. I pay for the black over coat and pants, I decided to get a white dress shirt in stead of the recommended blue.

I hail a cab, there are a lot of those in New York. I could help, but to spout out facts about public transportation to the cabby. Elle has helped me to cut back on tell facts to people who didn't ask, but Elle's not here.

I get to the hotel and the cabby told me to get out. I grab my suit and walk up to the hotel room.

"Elle?" Their is not a response. I pull out a knife from the holder on the small kitchen counter. I hear someone in the bathroom.

I go to open to the door. It flies open. Elle eyes are red, but she has a small smile. "Jesus Elle, you scared me!" 

She points to the knife. "So what were you going to do stab me? Spencer you have to chill out. Relax for once, you're always so jumpy."

"Your right." I slide the knife back in it's holder. " I just want to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself." She smiled. "If you want to keep me safe hold me closer." I pick her up and she lets out a small Yelp.

"This isn't safe!" I spin her around. "Spencer put me down!"

I set her on the bed." Her smile dropped. "Spence, I, um, need to tell you something." She looked serious.

There was a knock on the door. "Hold that thought." I grab the knife again. I look though the peephole. "House keeping!" 

"No, thank you! You can come back after we check out!" I turned around before resting my head on the door. 

Elle came out of the bedroom with her gun."Who was that?" 

"Just the house keeper." I point for her to lower her gun.

I look at my watch. "It's almost five we better get ready for that date!" 

"But Spence what about-" I cut her off. "Tell me at the restaurant we can't miss are reservations."

"You made reservations, like a real date?" Her smile picked up.

"It are first official date, though I would make it good." She kissed me before hurrying in the bedroom and shutting the door.

I put on the suit in the small living room. I go to the small mirror in the corner to brush my short hair back. I then realized it looked stupid so I ran my hand though it. I put on some cologne Elle bought me a month or so ago.

I then sit on the couch and wait for Elle. About fifteen minutes later I hear the door open.

I turn around, wow. She is wearing a skin tight, black strapless dress, and her coat. She curled her hair so it's just above her shoulders. She Is wearing just a little bit of make up even though she is beautiful without it. 

"Elle,...you...look...wow." she smiled before, walking up to me. She straightening my collar. "You look pretty, wow, yourself." 

I kissed her. "You still have a gun on you?" I whisper in her ear. She pulled up her dress to reveal a holder on her thigh.

"Then let go. I give her my arm and she links her to mine. We walk to the elevator and though the lobby. We hail a cab.

When we pull up to the restaurant Elle's eyes light up. "This palace?!"

"Only the best for you." I go around the car to open the door for her.

We walk in. "Reservations for Rogers?"

"Right this way." She takes us to a table that has a great view of the stage and bar.

"I didn't think you would do something like this. I feel underdressed." Elle said as the waiter bring us white wine.

"Are you kidding me you look great!" She smiles. 

"Sorry, Spencer no wine for me tonight." I shake my head.

"Why not? It's all the way from Spain." She looks down. She fiddled with her coat pocket.

"That wha-" I stopped her.

"Hold on the music is starting." A lady I a blue dress start to sing and we listened.

After she was done people started to clap. "What were you saying?" 

She looked down at her steak that she ordered. "Nothing, it can wait." She smiled at me at me before starting in the distance.

We talked and ate for about an hour. I paid before we left. We got in a cab.

"Tonight was amazing Spence." She started to kiss me. We were laughing and making out I the back of this cab.

I look out the window only to see we passed the hotel already. "Hey, buddy we passed are stop!" Elle continue to kiss my neck.

"I know." That got Elle and I attention. 

I reached for my gun and so does Elle. I put my gun to the back of his head. "Pull over, before I spatter your brains on the windshield!"

"That won't be need." He slides some thing on his face before some sort of gas filled the car. Elle starts to cough and so do I.

"Wh-what is...this." I started to pass out the last thing I see is the man with a gas mask on turn to me slowly.  
_______________

When I wake up again I am chained to a peg on a concrete floor, in a dark room. There is a ankle brace with a lock on it, keep ing me there. The lights turn on. I am in a large empty room. I look forward to see, what I am guessing is a two way mirror. They are probably using it to watch me.

A man walks in. "Spencer! I am so glad to see you awake." He sounds Italian. He older and not fat, but not skinny either. He has a scar running across his face. His hair is black and his eyes match.

"Where am I?! Where is Elle?!" He smirked.

"She's around. I wish we could have started with introductions. I am Stefano Decosta." He puts a his hand out for me to shake.

"Dr. Reid." I shake his hand.

"Yes I know who you are. So, tell me, Why is Jenny Beckings after you?" I look down and smile.

"So, you work with Jenny?" He quickly shook his head.

"No, oh hell No." I gave him a confused look. "No, that bitch has been stealing drugs from me and my crew for year!"

"Right, if you not not working with Jenny. Then what do you want with us?" 

"She has taken a liking to you. I was hoping if I had something she wants she'd meet with me and make a deal. You go with her and I get my drugs." 

"What if I am not in the mood for a trade deal?" He smirked.

"Then I kill you pregnant girlfriend!" I gave him a look of confusion.

"Elle, isn't pregnant." I stated.

He laughed. He though me something. A pregnancy test 'Positive'. I breathe out breath I didn't know I had. I smiled.

"I guess she was scared of you. Or maybe your not the baby daddy." 

"Shut up!" I lunge at him.

"Seems like I touched a soft spot." He laughed some more.

"You have my offer think about it. You have two hours." He walks out and shuts the door. He shuts off the lights. I guess the mirror isn't for watching me.

I will do anything for Elle. I don't have to think about it, but what I do have to think about is how to get out us of here.

I sit there for thirty minutes thinking of a plan.

I feel something poking me in my jacket. Of course. I grab the inner pocket to fill a wire. I rip it open the inner pocket. Yes! something to pick a lock with. I started to fiddle with the lock. I have to sharpen it. This is gross. I star to chew the wire in hopes of shaping it.

I here the door unlock. I quickly shoved the wire back in my pocket. It only been an hour.

"You said I had two hours!" He walks in.

"And you do, but I have a treat for you." Stefano snapped is fingers.

His men lead in a family. The man (assuming the father) started to beg for his family's safety. They were all crying begging for there lives. They have Two children a little girl, no old than eight and a older son probably eleven or twelve.

"What are you going to do to them?!" I pulled on my chains.

"Little Mommy ratted it out one of my stash houses. I promised her that if she double crossed me I would kill her and her family!" He waved a gun in Her face. 

"Please don't hurt my kids! Let them go they didn't do anything!" She cried and coward.

"You don't have to do it. They are just trying to save there kids! Kill me I will take her place!" I screamed.

He walked over to me."Dr. Reid." He patted my cheek."So, Noble. Willing to sacrifice yourself for people you don't know."

He walked over to the father. "But, I need you....I don't need them!" He shot him in the head.

"NOO!" I yelled. The family started screaming for him to wake up.

He walked up to the mother. He smacked her to the ground. "Please, don't let the kids watch!" I yelled again.

He stopped and looked at me. "Your right." He whispered something to one of the men.

His men moved the kids over to me and put them on their knees. They were facing me with tears in there eyes. I look over there shoulders at the mother they start to beat her again. "STOP, PLEASE!" I had tears in my eyes as well.

Once she was bloody. They dragged her over to us. "I can't just kill you before you see the grand final." He puts the boy just in arms reach. 

"Tell him he is going to be fine Dr.Reid!" Stefano pointed the gun to my head.

"I-I can't." The boy is crying for me too help him, but I can't.

He reached for my hand, before a shot goes of. Blood spatters on my face. My ears are ringing as I look down to see the boy limp on the ground. The mother is screaming for her baby, but I can't hear her.

My ear stopped at the sound of Stefano voice talking to the little girl. "Now, sweet heart how about you give Dr. Reid a hug. He doesn't look to good." I shake my head vigorously. She laches herself onto me, crying on my shoulder. 

"Please, I don't wanna to die." She whispered. I see Stefano get closer.

I rap my arm around her. "Please don't, she is just a kid!" I yelled. 

He stopped and looked at me and smiled. He turned his attention to the wailing mother. He shot her in the head. I hear the girl start to cry harder. 

"Your might be a father soon Dr. Reid. Let see how well you can take care of a child." I hear another gun shot go off and I hear her Yelp.

I move her away from me to see blood seeping through her shirt. I don't know how much time passes, but I do hear the door shut. I look down to see I am holding pressure on her wound.

I see her eyes start to shut. "No, NO!" I shake her in my arms. "You have to stay awake! You can't go to sleep!" I am crying.

"I'm sleeping." She mumbled.

"No,no, your not." I shake her again."Wh-Whats your name? Can you tell me your name?" 

She nodded slightly. "A-Alysha." I am still trying to keep her awake.

"Can you tell me something about yourself?" I give her a reassuring smile even though I am crying. 

"I like birds." She whispered.

"Really, me too. What's your favorite bird?" Her eyes start to close. "What's your favorite bird, Alyha?!" Her eyes opened again and I let out a sigh.

"Robin." She breathes out.

"Why-Why is it you favorite?" Her eyes start to roll again. "Am I.... going to.... die?" She was panicking.

"NO, your are going to stay right here!" I touched her face.

"It's ok." She grabbed my hand before her body started to go limp. 

"Alysha wake up! Wake up!" I hugged her close and rocked her. Repeating those words over and over for I don't know how long.


	19. Hurt

Flashback

Spencer's POV

As I'm rocking I hear the door open. "Times up, Dr, Reid." He saw me crying and holding Alysha."Oh, you know I didn't think she'd go that quickly." 

"YOU! I'm going to kill you!" I don't think I've never been this mad. I stand up and lunge at him pulling as hard as I can on the chains. I punch him in the face he falls to the ground but it's men drag him out of my reach. "She never hurt you she was innocent!" 

"Doctor in this world nobody's innocent. I'm revoking my offer for that little stunt." He stood up pulling his sleeves down.

"No, please don't!" Slide the cell phone over to me.

"You have 2 minutes to say your goodbyes then we're leaving." The phone starts to ring.

I answer it. "Spencer!" It's Elle she sounds scared.

"Are you okay?!" 

"Yeah, Spence I am fine. Were going to get out of this scumbags gross hands." 

"Listen everything's going to be all right! You're going to be all right! I can't go with you." I can hear her sniffling.

"What are you talking about?! we're going to get out of this together!" I stayed silent.

"Spencer!?" 

"Elle just know that I love you. I know your pregnant. Just promise me you will take care of yourself and the baby, okay?!" 

"I sorry I didn't tell you before but, your going to be fine we both are." I feel Stefano snatch the phone from my hand. 

He turned his back to me. I pulled out the wire a shoved it in the lock."That was touching...kill her!"

"What?! You said you would let her go?! ELLE!" I hear a gun shot though the phone. He hangs up.

Did I just lose my child and the love of my life? My everything, my world, my will to live. I snapped. I blacked out. I have never wanted to hurt someone more. Even Cat Adam's didn't make me this angry.

The last thing I truly remember was me beating Stefano's head on the concrete.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elle's POV

I woke up to find myself in a locked room with a two way mirror. I have watched in horror as this man revealed that I am pregnant. He threatened Spencer with my life. He killed an innocent family. 

I watched Spencer cry over this little girl he barely knew. All I want to do is hold him and tell him it will be alright.

After Stefano walked back in to talk to Spence. Another man walks into mine. He hands me a phone while pointing a gun in my face.

I talked to Spence I cried the whole time before the man grabbed the phone from me. "...Kill her!" I hear though the phone. I use what the CIA gave me.

I twisted this man wrist, he fire. The bullet went in the wall. I grab the gun and put him on his knees. I ran out the door he left open before shutting it behind me. I see more people running towards me. There was a fire fight, but I killed them.

I stole the keys to the room. I pulled the door open. What I saw scared me. Spencer was beating Stefano, there was a look in his eyes I have need seen.

"Spencer! Spencer stop!" I Screamed. I tried to grab his arm, but he keep going. He was covered in blood, Stefano's face was unrecognizable. I was crying. 

His hands must have been broken at that point. I shake started to shake him. "Spence! Please!" His looked changed from anger to horror.

He jumped back from Stefano body. "Wha-What did I do?" He said in a whisper. I hugged him as I cried.  
_______________

Present day

JJ looked in horror. "He hasn't been the same after that."

"No, Spence wouldn't do that. He couldn't!" JJ didn't want to believe it.

"I was there JJ I saw it... It wasn't the Spencer we know. He's always been afraid of himself.....I didn't know what he meant until after that day." I looked down so I shouldn't see the tears of my eyes. 

JJ looked at me. "He never did anything else right?" 

"You mean blackout? Hurt me?" I was upset that she assumed something like that.

"No, hm.."She trailed a bit.

Just then I see Emily peering in the door."Did you find him?! Is he alright?!" The look on her face was alarming.

"JJ" she said in a low voice. JJ looked just as scared as me. JJ stood up and walked out of the room I can see them from the I tried to pull myself to the wheelchair.

I see JJ put her hands on her face before it twisted into a sad one. Open the door and roll through it. "Elle." JJ said it almost a whisper.

"No, no, no. He is not dead!" JJ shook her head.

"It's nothing like that Elle...it's just... I'll show you." She grabs the arms of a wheelchair before leading me to the elevator.

We get to the ICU before I see a stretcher being rushed in. 

"Spencer!" I quickly wield myself over to one of the EMT's who was covered in blood.

"What's going on?!" I tell the EMT. She looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

"I'm his wife!" She gives me a smug look.

"Do you have identification?" I have before I see JJ running up behind me. She grabs the arms of my wheelchair.

"Sorry, for my friend she's just stressed about having a baby."

"JJ, I have to know what's happening!" I look over to see Rossi walking through the door with blood all over his clothes. He looks like he's about to pass out.

JJ gasps at the side of him. "Is he going to be all right?! what happened?!" 

"I don't, I don't know." Rossi falls in one of the plastic chairs. "There was a lot of blood."

Jack, Matt, and Luke got back we were all there sitting patiently  
waiting. I was angry that they weren't telling us anything, but I was still crying. After about an hour a man in scrubs came out.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" JJ quickly stood up.

"He'll be fine. There were large cuts in his chest. He lost a lot of blood. He had six broken bones and large scars on his back and second degree burns on his thighs and arms." The doctor honestly looked for horrified himself.

Everyone was upset upon hearing this. I was just happy he's alive. "He's still under anesthesia, but you can see him now." 

We all get up except Rossi. "Are you coming Dave?" Emily asked.

"No, I-I can't."whatever Rossi saw really shook him up.

I quickly wheel towards the room. He's shirtless with a large bandage wrapped around his chest. Everyone gasped up the scars that I've already seen. "Is are baby boy really hurt that bad?"Garcia was crying.

There was blood sleeping through the bandages. "How deep were the cuts doctor?" Alex asked, still horrified.

"About an inch deep." There's something he wasn't telling us. 

"We're FBI agents we can handle it."Luke said looking at the doctor.

"It looks like you ever did this to him was trying to carve letters." He Pasted what looked like a picture over to Emily. "This is after we put the stitches in."

I've never seen Emily show as much emotion as she did right then. Tears slide down her face as she put her hand to her mouth. The photo gets passed around before it makes it to Matt.

JJ reaches for it. He stops her. "JJ, I don't think you want to see this."

They skip over me, Garcia, and JJ handing it straight to Morgan. "They didn't! Those assholes really carve this in his chest?!"

I take the picture from him before I put my hand over my mouth and started to cry. Its large long letters basically covering his chest. 'SINNER'. I see JJ run out of the room crying.

I quickly follow her. "JJ it's okay, he's alive, he'll be okay." 

She looks at me. "It's not that! I know what it's like to have scars that remind you of your past they heal but the people who cause them those wounds they never leave your mind, they just don't!" 

I know what she means. I'll never be able to forget the man who shot my partner. His face has been burned into my mind. I can never forget the fisher king. His face is burned into my mind.

I wheel myself back to the hospital bed. I grab onto Spencer's hand. I tell everybody it's okay to go home I'll stay with him. They all take my advice except for Morgan.

"I haven't seen him. I need to talk to him when he wakes up." He sits in a chair in the corner. We're there for a few hours, I haven't let go Spence's hand. I look over to see Morgan has fallen asleep."I was worried about you. Hell, I still am. You're going to wake up, we're going to find Jenny, we're going to be a family." I sniffled."I know, how you like to say. 'Don't make promises you can't keep', but I swear to God I'm going to keep this one." I put the head on the bed before falling asleep myself.


	20. Safe

Elle POV

"That's promise I'll try to keep." Heard a scraggled whisper.

"You're awake!"I said it loud enough to Morgan heard. He jumped up and smiled.

"Mo-Morgan how are you..um.." said not looking him in the eyes.

"It's okay, kid. You guys faking your deaths slipped out during the investigation. I'm just glad you're okay!"Morgan quickly hugged him. He winced.

"Sorry." Morgan looked embarrassed.

He smiled before his face turned into one of panic. "What happened?! Where's Tom?! Is he okay?!"

"Spencer, who's Tom?" He looks around for I don't know what.

"I promised him that him and his son would be okay! They were going to kill him!" 

"He's fine, kid. He is in custody." I look up to see Rossi standing in the door frame.

"Rossi, I thought you left?" Morgan asked, as I kissed Spencer.

"I was going to, but I had to make sure the kid was alright." Spencer had calmed down.

"Is Tom going to jail?" He asked.

"I called the DEA they said if he cooperates with them he might get low level possession." He smiled.

"He will, all he wants is his son back." Rossi smiled too. 

"I have some information on Jenny!" Spencer startled all of us.

"Ok, but we can't talk about it here." I whispered. "Get some sleep, it's been awhile."

Rossi and Morgan decided to call it a night. I asked Morgan to bring the case and my stuff down to Spencer room. 

I crawled in bed with him. "I missed this. Seven weeks is a long time to be away from you." I said. 

" Six weeks, four days and-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Spence don't mess up this moment." I closed my eyes.

"I love you." He sounded scared of something.

"I love you too." We fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two months later.

Spencers POV

I am laying in a nice king sized bed with Elle in my arms. The trail has gone cold. The hit man lead was a dead end. Zero convicts escaped death row in the last Ten years.

We have been staying in one of Rossi and Kristal's many guest rooms. The baby is due in a few weeks and honestly I am freaking out. 

I get out of bed and go take a shower. I run my hands over the healed over scars. I let the water hit my face before drying of and putting on a par of jeans. I walk over to the mirror. 'SINNER' is still a friendly reminder that that bitch is still out there. I can tell the person in the mirror isn't the same person as before. 

I feel hand on my back. "What are thinking about?" She asked, run her hands across my back.

"The case." Elle hugs me from behind.

"Aren't you always?" I turned around and leaned on the sink.

"Yeah, Elle I am. I won't stop until Jenny is behind bars or in a coffin." She looked at me.

"Have you considered taking Emily's offer for us staying in a safe house?" I shook my head.

"I am not going to hide anymore." 

"Do you really want are kid to stay here? Soon enough she will be naming wines by smell and calling Rossi Papa. Is that something you really want?" I smiled.

"Not really, but it better that her growing up away from her family." Elle sighed.

My phone went off. "I have to go to the bunker they think they got something. You going to be alright with staying with Kristal all day?"

"Yes, I will be fine, she is suppose to teach me how to count cards, so I can help you in the casinos." She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me.

I hear a knock on my door. "Ready to go, kid." 

"Yeah, be there in a sec!" I pull on my shirt. "Coming."

The car ride was silent. "Get in the back." 

"I know the drill Rossi!" I hop in the back of the SUV covering myself up with a blanket. The FBI and every other agency thinks I am dead and I have to keep it that way. Don't want Jenny agents telling her I am back.

He scans his card before going to the entrance of the bunker. He scans again to get into the parking lot. A big metal door shuts behind us. I hop out of the back and head down with Rossi.

Everyone is sitting in the main room of the bunker.

"What's the lead?" I said sitting down at a newly installed round table.

"We found someone, who knew Jenny before she took over the family business." Tara stated.

"Who?" Rossi asked.

"Her name is Katie Blevins. She is Jenny's Ex Girlfriend." Luke said.

"Yeah, she reached out to the CIA. She said they broke up after Jenny went into hiding." I was confused.

"So, Jenny is a lesbian?" JJ asked.

"No, she can't be if she was than she would even bat a second eye at the hit man." Matt said.

"Unless, she is Bi?" Emily said.

"Or, maybe it's a hit woman! Garcia try to find any woman that have escaped death row in the last Ten years." I said flipping through the file.

"Ok, we got Two. Kayla McCoy and...oh no." Garcia was mortified.

"What?" I ran to look over her shoulder. 

"Catherine Adam's...." I stepped back and start to breath funny. I saw everyone start to talk. Emily stepped out trying to make a phone call.

I ran down the hallway before stopping half way I Screamed and punched the brick wall. She has done everything to ruin me. I think I have built myself back up she knocks me back down again.

I keep punch until someone pulled me back. Morgan and JJ are standing there looking at me.

"She always wins! Even when she loses, she wins! There is only one way she loses! I need to kill her!" I see JJ cringe.

"Spence, you don't really mean that." JJ said.

"Yeah kid, you just stressed I get that." Morgan said.

"No, I mean it. I am going to kill her." I looked Morgan in the eyes.

They were both speechless. The only sound was me pacing. 

Morgan finally spoke. "Come on kid, I need to show you something."

We walk down a hallway to what looks like a boxing ring. "You need too get your angry out, you can't keep that shit pinned up." 

Morgan throw me stuff to rap my hands in. "Now take off that your shirt and shoes. We're going to spar. JJ you keep score."

JJ looked concerned. "Morgan, I am not fight you." I watched him take off his shoes.

"Why? Are you scared your going to loses?" No the last time I fought someone the ended up dead.

"No, it's just..." 

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you." He laughed.

"You, hurt me?" He laughed harder.

"You know what, fine." I took off my shirt.

I heard JJ gasp at the scars on my back. I ignored her. I got in the ring with Morgan.

"Woah, kid. You been working out?" 

"More, than you!" He puts a hand on his chest acting fake offended.

"I do toddler lifts almost every day. Trust me that will be all you have time for too."

"Alright, boys. You ready?" We both nodded.

"Fight!" We both started to move around the ring. 

Morgan took the first swing I move out of the way. This went on for a few seconds.

"Come on, pretty boy show me what you got!" I swing and he moved. "You can do better than that!"

I swing again hitting him in the face. He shakes it off. "That's what I am talking about!"

He goes to hit me. I catch his fist. I pulled his arm in a bar press before kicking him to the ground. "Woah, were did you learn to do that?!" He gets up.

"A year with nothing to do, but prepare for the worst you learn a thing or two."

We start again. I punch him in the ribs. He upper cuts me. I see stars before I hear voices he get closer before I make out his face. Stefano? Before I know what I am doing I jump forward. I blacked out.  
_______________

JJ POV

Morgan insisted on fighting Spence. They are in the middle of this fight when Morgan upper cuts Spencer.

He doesn't really respond he just stumbled back. I jump in the ring.

"Hey kid, I am sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He doesn't respond.

"Spence, you ok?" I asked, as Morgan gets closer to him. His eyes glaze over. Out of nowhere he tackled Morgan. He started to hit Morgan repeatedly. Calling him Stefano. "Spencer, Stefano's dead!"

Morgan punched him as hard as he can. I was yelling for Spencer to stop. He went to hit Morgan again, but Morgan kicked him off. 

"What the hell, man!" I see Spence sat up and smiled. It was horrific, he had blood in his teeth. His looked quickly changed. "Morgan are you ok?! What happened?!" 

He moved forward to help, but Morgan backed up holding the side of is face. Morgan stood up and grabbed his stuff before walking out of there.

"JJ, did I do that?" I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"I saw Stefano! He was here?!" He looked frantic and upset.

"No, Spencer he wasn't. You killed him. He is dead." PTSD. 

"Did I black out?" He looked down.

"I think you did, Spence." I grabbed his hand to show him I wasn't afraid of him. I look up to see Alex.

"Emily wants us. Where is Morgan?" We looked at each other.

"I will get him, Spence. How about you go with Alex." He nodded and grabbed his stuff.

I walked down the halls trying to find Morgan. I see him in the old bar that some how still has alcohol.

"Morgan?" I can tell he cleaned up his face. He has a black eye and a busted lip.

"What, Blondie?" He sighed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Emily wants us." 

"And?" He knew there was more.

"And I just wanted to tell you Reid didn't mean it." He looked at me.

"JJ, I know he didn't, but it happened." 

"Something happened while he was gone it messed him up pretty bad. I think he has PTSD." He shook his head.

"I know PTSD. That was something else." He didn't seem angry, but worried.


	21. The Tape

Morgan's P.O.V

"Well, if it's not PTSD than, what?" JJ asked, looking a bit anxious. 

"You remember Tobias and...his condition?" JJ looked upset at this statement.

"Of, course I do! But that's not possible!" I didn't what to think that way either.

"JJ, you saw the way he smiled he wasn't Reid he was someone else. Listen, I don't know what he went through when he was gone, But it's possible the stress was to much." JJ shook her head quickly.

I talked to Elle, she's told me after that one incident it never happened again. he's even been in fights before and has never turned into whatever we saw in there." I put a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"he wasn't in the right headspace when I asked him to fight. I shouldn't have asked in the first place, but he was angry. Maybe that's the trigger... anger."JJ stood up and walked out of the room I quickly followed.

"Maybe it's not D.I.D maybe it's something else."I said trying to ease the situation. "Either way we need to make sure Reid doesn't lash out again." Her face softens and she turns and nods to me. 

"We better go back with the others." JJ turns her heels and walks towards the end of the hallway.

I follow her and when I step into the room Garcia gasped. "Oh, chocolate thunder. What happened to your face?!" I looked where Reid was standing.

"Nothing baby girl, Spencer over here just got a few good hits in. Our boy is really filling out." Spencer mouth 'thank you' and I nodded to him.

"So, what's going on why weren't we informed about Cat?" JJ asked.

Emily took in a breath. "I just got off the phone with director Kim. He said Cat Adams escape was kept under wraps. Because of her old friend Lindsay's connection to the drug cartels. Apparently they took the case off our hands right under our nose. I Talked to Cruise he had no idea either." Everyone in the room looked angry.

"They know her connection to the team, we still should have been informed." I could tell Alex was generally confused. She knew about Cat sending Reid to prison but that's about it.

"Apparently the DEA didn't think so."Spence said leaning over a desk.

"We can't do anything about not knowing before but we do know now. Cat is partners with Jenny." Tara said.

"Spencer, I think it's time for you to talk to your old friend. Rossi maybe you can talk to one of ours." Emily said.

"Since, I heard that your old friend Tom Roberts is getting out of jail in a couple of weeks. I want you to go to his prison and talk to him." Emily handed him a file.

"You mean that dude who lost his son." Matt asked.

"Hey, we don't know if the son is dead yet." Reid snapped.

"Yes, he might have some information on Jenny." Emily gave Matt a cautious look. Rossi I want you to go talk to Lindsay Vaughn. She might know a thing or two about Cat, that we don't." Rossi took a different file from Emily.

"Are you sure she's going to talk?" Alex asked.

"Her lover betrayed her. You're telling me you wouldn't." I said.

She simply nodded."Everybody else, the director wants the USB drive with the list of names." 

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Matt asked.

"His name wasn't on the list. Garcia scanned over it 15 times. I think he's safe." Emily said.

"Alright, let's go." We shut the files before walking to different SUVs.

"Morgan!" I turn around to see Spencer running up behind me.

"Yeah, Reid?" He stopped right beside me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." He sounded very sincere.

"It's okay, Reid. I know you didn't mean it." He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't trust, Kim." He whispered in my ear. "Don't go to the CIA building, meet him at a secondary location." 

We pulled back and I looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled once more."Sorry again."

I looked around before getting in the SUV. "Guys, we can't go to the CIA. We got to meet Kim somewhere else. Garcia can you open up a secure line to talk to the other team members.

She typed away on her laptop and then handed me a phone. I called JJ and told her the same thing. Emily who was driving looked over at me. She quickly pulled out her own phone. "Director Kim, how about we meet in the park instead safer, less eyes. We don't know how many spies, in your agency will be watching us." She says looking at us.

"Why are we meeting him in a park?" Luke asked, from the back seat where him and Garcia were sitting.

"Reid told me not to meet Kim at the CIA I don't know why, but I trust his judgment." 

\----------------  
Luke's P.O.V

Emily told JJ, Tara, Alex, and Matt to stay out of sight. In case things go bad they can be back up.

"Luke, I want you to do the drop." She pulled out a USB. 

"Are you seriously going to give him the USB after what Reid told us?" Morgan asked.

"This isn't the real USB this one's blank. Garcia had it in her bag." 

"What happened to the real one?" I asked examining fake the USB.

"It's in the back of one of my phones." Garcia said excitedly.

"Okay, let's do this." I got out of the SUV and walked over to a bench about 100 feet away.

I sit and wait a good fifteen minutes before I see the director come sit beside me.

"Do you have it?" I slide him a brown paper bag.

"Everything you need is in here." He opens it and gives it one quick glance. 

"Okay...Why did we meet here, Luke?" I stiffened and my eyes darted.

"Why, do you think?"

"Is it because Dr. Reid, thinks I am involved?" I turn to look at him for a second.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Listen, I have been keeping a surveillance team on agent Reid, but trust me when I say I don't work with Jenny Beckings. It has to be someone in your department who has been tipping her off." Behaviorally I think he is telling the truth, but I can't be sure.

"Why should I believe you, your trying to pit us against our own department." He slid something over to me. An envelope.

I pushed passed the already open Envelope to see an old CD labeled 'Case Evidence #3296'.  
"What's, on it?"

"It's from a sealed case in Georgia over fifteen years ago. It was sent to me last night. The only people who have access to that case are FBI." 

"You didn't answer my question?" He looked over at me before he grabbed his stomach tight.

I gave him a concerned look before he collapsed onto the ground. It's a gunshot wound, but I don't know we're the shot came from.

I see the other SUV rush off I guess to try to catch the shooter. I hold pressure on the wound. I hear the others except Garcia, who I assume is in the SUV. They are telling me the ambulance is on its way.

I heard sirens. "There is more on that video you need to watch." He breathed out.

The EMTs loaded him up in the vehicle. " We'll, Have protective custody over him when he gets to the hospital." Said Emily.

"He said it wasn't his department, it's ours and then he gave me this." I gestured to the envelope. "He said it was from a sealed case in Georgia, fifteen years ago."

Her breath hitched. Before she nodded. Just then the others pulled up."We lost him. Took off down the fire escape."

"He said we have to watch this video, Garcia." She hurried over.

"Yes, ma'am?" She had her laptop ready. She grabbed the disc and looked at it before stopping."Case #3296 isn't the-."

Emily cut her off. "Yeah, Garcia it is. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

I saw JJ shift nervously, and Morgan through an arm around her. I was a little confused. So, I decided to do the same to Garcia.

She sucked in her breath before putting a disc in. She hit play, before turning to the other side of the SUV.

It opened up to see, younger Reid sitting in a chair. He was in what looked to be a cabin. He had blood running down his face and was missing a shoe. I saw everybody's expression change. There is a man in the room with him.

"This ends now." The Man says, in a strong voice. "Confess your sins!" He punches Reid right across the face. Everybody flinches.

"I haven't done anything!" Reid cried out.

"Confess your sins!" He hits him again. "Tobias, help me!"

"He can't help you he's weak!" He hit him again. I hear JJ's breath pick up.

"Confess!" He grabs the back of Reids chair. "No." 

The Man throws Reids chair on the ground. He starts convulsing. Before there is silence.

Everyone looks upset. JJ is not even looking at the screen anymore. I can't say I blame her. 

But the scene quickly changes. It's a woman sitting in a dark room. Jenny.

"Well, wasn't that invigorating Director?" She gets up from her chair and slowly makes it over to the camera.

"I could watch it over and over." She closed her eyes, like she was enjoying the moment.

"I didn't think he'd be such a crybaby." I could see JJ's face get red with anger.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk about... Hi, Jennifer. Or should I say blondie Mcblonderson. This is a message for you." Everyone turn to JJ.

"Spence, your best friend or is it first love." She put a hand on her heart. "I'm not really sure anymore."JJ visibly stiffened.

"You two would kill or die for each other... I Think it's sweet. So I'll give you an option. Maggie Morris is becoming a nuisance. I would like you to take care of her." She did air quotes with her hands. 

"An exchange for your darling Spencer's life..... You have one week. Or I might just pay a visit to your other love and your Two adorable boys. Bye-bye Jen Jen." The video ended. Everyone was staring at JJ. 

JJ, didn't look Upset or angry, she looked confused. "How, would she know." She whispered under her breath, while biting one of her fingernails.

"What, JJ?" Morgan asked.

"How, would she know?!" 

"Know, what?" Emily asked.

"What I said to Spence?" She was a lot quieter this time.

"What did you say to him?"She shook her head.

"It's not important...What is important is I said it almost two years ago in the hospital." She was pacing. Before she stopped.

"Oh my God. She was there. She was one of the nurses. How could I not see this before?!" She put a hand on her head and sat on the curb.


End file.
